ANTHONY, ESTÁS AQUÍ
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: Qué habría sucedido... si Anthony no hubiese muerto ese día.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo recreativos.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Anthony, ¿Dónde estás?**

Ese día en la presentación de Candy como parte de la familia Andrew, se llevaría a cabo una cacería de zorros. Un evento donde se reunía la alta sociedad para hacer alarde de sus habilidades de asesinos con los pobres animalitos. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Candy de tal acontecimiento.

Candy no podía sacar de su mente a una adivina advirtiendo un desenlace fatal cuando fue con Anthony al pueblo. Desde entonces, sería por sugestión o demasiada imaginación, ella sentía una opresión en su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, deseaba fervientemente que ese día pasara sin ningún percance haciendo a un lado cualquier presagio o pensamiento de desgracia.

La carrera por la cacería de zorros comenzó, Anthony deseaba lucirse delante de Candy que ese día por cierto lucía hermosa en su atuendo de jinete. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta sencilla y el pantalón se ajustaba mucho a sus formas femeninas que empezaban a cambiar con la adolescencia.

-¿Sabes Candy? Quiero ir contigo a la Colina de Pony, te prometo que un día iré contigo. He estado recordando sobre lo que dijiste acerca de tu príncipe. Creo que tengo idea de quien se trata, cuando yo era muy pequeño había un chico… él siempre estaba junto a mi madre, pero por alguna razón el no convivía conmigo, cuando yo llegaba él se iba. Y por ser yo tan pequeño no le preste atención a eso… hasta ahora que lo mencionas. Era muy parecido a mí, hasta podría haber sido mi pariente, ¿no crees?...

¡Candy! -En ese momento Anthony emprendió el galope para atrapar y cazar un zorro que estaba tentadoramente cerca...

-¡Anthony!- gritó Candy con un tono de desesperación y terror al ver que Anthony iba demasiado rápido.

Lo que ocurrió después fue grabado por la mente de Candy como en cámara lenta.

Eliza, había observado a lo lejos cómo Candy y Anthony se habían apartado del grupo y en su afán de no dejarlos solos y de querer todo el tiempo la mirada y atención de Anthony decidió espiarlos a la distancia, cuidando de no ser descubierta. En algún momento por su campo de visión apareció un zorro y pateando fuertemente con sus talones a su caballo, lo hizo emprender la carrera hacia el pequeño animal.

Anthony también iba tras él y ahora Eliza se encontraba en su trayectoria, los caballos iban muy rápido y aunque trataron de evitar la colisión, Candy, vio cómo Anthony era expulsado por lo alto de su silla de montar y Eliza se perdía entre las patas de las bestias que acababan de encontrarse.

-¡Anthonyyyy!- gritó desesperada sintiendo como se le iba el aliento. Sus piernas no le respondían, se volvieron torpes y pesadas. Ella corría hacia Anthony y le parecía una eternidad llegar a él.

Encontró a Anthony inmóvil, inconsciente también, porque le habló tratando de hacer que reaccionara. Lo movió y hasta lo sacudió en su desesperación por verlo despertar.

-¡Anthony por favoooor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Despiertaaa! -Lloraba amargamente pues Anthony no volvía en sí.

Candy ni siquiera pensó en Eliza al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Anthony, con lágrimas en sus ojos y corriendo tan rápido como podía, gritaba y movía sus brazos a todo lo alto para que alguien llegara a ayudar.

Los primeros en verla fueron unos caballeros de la familia Grant, inmediatamente fueron hacia ella y galoparon hacia donde Candy les indicó.

-Mira Archie, es Candy, - dijo Stear.- ¡Algo sucedió!

Archie sin contestar se dirigió a todo galope hacia donde se encontraba Candy, ya sin fuerzas, asustada y a punto de colapsar por la impresión. Candy los veía acercarse a la vez que se le dificultaba la respiración, de repente todo le dio vueltas, comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor de un color azul obscuro, luego negro, luego nada.

Despertó en su habitación, junto a ella su fiel Dorothy, preguntando: señorita Candy, ¿se siente usted bien? No se levante tan deprisa, sufrió un desmayo.

Candy, se encontraba confundida. Ya era de noche cuando despertó. A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar llanto e improperios. Palabras que en esa casa y con esa familia nunca había pensado escuchar. De pronto recordó y dando un vuelco su estómago pregunto en un grito: - ¿¡Anthonyyy!? Dime Dorothy ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

No tuvo la mucama oportunidad de responder pues iban entrando Stear y Archie a la habitación de la chiquilla.

-¡Anthonyyyy! ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? Stear, Archie, ¡díganme por favor que él se encuentra bien!

-Candy-hablo Archie- no deberíamos estar aquí, ya que no es apropiado estar en tu habitación y menos a esta hora. Pero queremos que sepas que Anthony ya está mejor. Tuvo un golpe muy fuerte, pero para nuestra buena fortuna uno de los caballeros que asistieron a la cacería de zorros es médico.

Candy, Anthony se golpeó la cabeza, pero a pesar de que perdió el conocimiento está fuera de peligro. Por eso estamos aquí, es importante que lo sepas. Ahora nos retiramos, si la tía Elroy se entera nos manda a la horca a todos juntos mañana a primera hora.

-Candy- dijo Stear- es verdad lo que dice Archie. Es hora de irnos, si no ocurrió una tragedia hoy en la tarde ocurrirá en esta habitación si la tía nos descubre.

Si- dijo Candy-pero antes de que se vayan, díganme, Eliza, ¿qué pasó con ella?, ¿cómo está?

-E..Elizaa... verás, ella no salió muy bien librada de esto Candy, pero no te preocupes, ya mañana platicaremos con más calma- contestó Stear mirando a Archie quien de inmediato bajó la mirada.

-Si Candy, está viva si es lo que quieres saber, -dijo Archie, - pero mañana te daremos un informe detallado de lo que ocurrió mientras tú te desmayaste. ¡Ahora nos retiramos hermosa damita!

Stear miró a Archie con un gesto de incredulidad.

De pronto esas palabras le habían sonado como un coqueteo.

Archie besó tiernamente una de las manos de Candy y dijo: -Hasta mañana querida Candy, lo primero que haré al levantarme será buscarte. Descansa y sueña conmigo.

-Archie! -Intervino Stear, mejor vámonos antes de que comiences a declamarle poesía a Candy. Ella tiene que descansar.

A la mañana siguiente y sintiendo sus fuerzas por demás renovadas así como la furia rugidora de su estómago a causa del hambre, Candy se levantó de su cama y se estiró brincando de alegría: ¡urraaaa! ¡Urraaaa! -Gritaba contenta,- todo está bien, ¡no hay maldición que se cumpla por decreto de una bruja si Dios está con nosotros Anthony! -Se dijo para sí misma. Ahora mismo iría a visitarlo a su habitación.

-Dorothy al escuchar la algarabía en el cuarto de Candy, acudió de inmediato para ver que ocurría.

-¡Candyyy! ¡Señorita Candy! ¡Qué sucede! Ha gritado demasiado fuerte y madame Elroy ha manifestado rotundamente que no quiere ningún ruido.- dijo paciente y en voz baja la amable Dorothy.

-Ayyy Dorothy, es que ¡estoy feliz! Anthony está a salvo... después de ese accidente tan brutal que ocurrió ayer... -los ojos de Candy comenzaron a nublarse- de solo recordarlo mi corazón se estremece Dorothy, si algo le hubiera pasado a Anthony o a Stear o Archie... no lo habría soportado. Ellos son mi familia, son quienes se han preocupado por mí y me han dado su apoyo aun en contra de los Legan.

Por eso agradezco a Dios que todo haya quedado en un mal recuerdo, si tan sólo no se hubiera festejado esa carrera... oh Dorothy, ¡es mi culpa! Si no se hubiera realizado esa absurda cacería para presentarme como nuevo miembro de los Andrew ¡nada de esto habría sucedido!

-¡Calma señorita Candy! ¡Calma por favor! Tú lo has dicho, gracias a Dios todo ha quedado en un mal recuerdo. No debes culparte por ningún motivo, vamos, la tina ya está preparada para que tomes un baño y me señales que quieres vestir hoy, hay dos caballeros esperando por ti para desayunar.

-Me están esperando ¿y yo aquí tan descompuesta?, oh Dorothy ayúdame a estar lista lo antes posible por favor- dijo Candy ansiosa por ver a sus queridos amigos, pero en especial a Anthony.

-Dorothy, ¿crees que pueda ver a Anthony? Necesito verlo, tomar sus manos y hacerle saber que estoy con él. -Preguntó Candy.

-No lo sé Candy, pero trataré de ayudarte para que entres a su cuarto. Eso sí, debemos evitar que madame Elroy se dé cuenta. Porque si se entera, habrá problemas.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió Candy.

Después de ponerse de pie los dos jóvenes y recibir a Candy para almorzar no pudieron dejar de percibir la angustia de ella.

Stear, comprendió que todo era debido a que Candy no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Anthony.

La plática llegó a un momento incómodo cuando Candy preguntó por Eliza.

-Archie, si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que hoy me darías un informe detallado sobre Eliza, ¿qué sucede con ella? ¿Qué es lo que ocultan?- y miró uno a uno los rostros serios de aquéllos jóvenes que ya miraban el mantel, o jugaban con la cuchara del té, o tamborileaban sus dedos en el silencio tenso de aquellos cuestionamientos.

Candy...-Contestó Archie- sucede que Eliza no va a tener recuerdos nada gratos del incidente de ayer.

Te lo diré, pero quiero que conserves la calma y que por ningún motivo te sientas responsable de lo que ocurrió, hoy escuché sin querer cuando pasaba por la puerta de tu alcoba, como le decías a Dorothy que todo esto era tu culpa y no es así.

Eliza se encuentra seriamente lastimada de su cara. Cuando se dio el choque con Anthony, quedó atrapada debajo de su caballo. Las personas que llegaron a ayudar la sacaron viva, pero muy lastimada, tan es así que ella no pudo quedarse en la mansión a atenderse. Tuvo que ser ingresada de urgencia a un hospital. Ella tiene una herida en el rostro muy grande al parecer por una de las herraduras de alguno de los caballos. La cicatriz que le quedará en el rostro le dejará el recuerdo de la cacería de zorros para toooda su vida.

-Archie!-exclamó Candy a manera de regaño- no creo que sea la manera de hablar sobre un incidente tan penoso para Eliza.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Candy- opinó Stear- pero tampoco olvidemos que Eliza se ha encargado de hacerte la vida imposible y eso, mi querida Candy disminuye bastante la pena que podamos sentir por ella.

-Archie dijo mirando a Candy y tomando su mano: -no importa cuánto se esmeren Eliza y Neil por hacer enfadar a Candy, mientras yo esté cerca de ella no permitiré que le hagan ningún daño.-

-Ahí estaba nuevamente un sutil coqueteo de Archie para Candy.

¿Sería que estaba tomando ventaja de la convalecencia de Anthony para acercarse a la chica?

No, su hermano no era así, pensó Stear... pero por si las dudas, lo aclararía con él.


	2. A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS

**A la luz de las velas**

 **.**

Dorothy le hizo una señal. Candy sintió como su estómago daba un brinco por los nervios y la emoción de acercarse a Anthony.

Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca de su cama, se llevó una mano a la boca.

Había una enfermera cuidando todo el tiempo a Anthony. Y cuando Candy se acercó, ella salió un momento para darles privacidad.

-Anthony... ¡Despierta! ¡Necesito que te recuperes! - decía Candy al oído de Anthony - Aquí estoy contigo... Anthony, no sé si puedes escucharme, pero espero que sí, sé que estarás bien, tienes buen semblante y supongo que ese es un buen signo de que te estas recuperando… me haces falta… Quiero que lo sepas, así como también que sólo si tú estás bien yo lo estaré también.- tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas y las besó.

Anthony despertó y miró a Candy.

-¡Candy!-

-¡Anthony! Aquí estoy, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele... pero es bueno estar vivo y saber que te preocupas por mí.

-Cómo no preocuparme Anthony, ¡si eres tan importante para mí! ¡Eres un tontooo! - y soltó el llanto.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Que pasa Candy!- se sorprendió Anthony.

-¡Por estar de presumido casi te pierdo! ¿Sabes que pudiste haber muerto? Ojalá que prohíban para siempre las cacerías de zorros, ¡son estúpidas y solo hay muerte en ellas!

-Calma Candy, no sucedió y estoy aquí contigo.

-Sí, ¡pero fue una estupidez!

-Te prometo jamás volver a participar en otra cacería de zorros.

Con una hermosa sonrisa, Anthony tomó una mano de Candy y la besó tiernamente, mientras su otra mano limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla.

-Anthony. No quisiera que me encontrara la tía abuela en tu habitación, no quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo antes de que me descubra. Promete que te recuperarás pronto. Yo estaré viniendo todos los días.

-Si Candy, lo prometo.

¡Candy! ¿Cómo esta Eliza? ¿Sabes? No había pensado en ella, ¿cómo pude haberme olvidado de ella?...

-Ella está bien, - mintió Candy- descansando en su casa. ¡No te preocupes! - y mientras decía esto, Candy se dirigía a la puerta.

-Está bien, pero me mantendrás informado de todo lo que sepas. Candy, si puedes ven a verme más tarde, me hace mucho bien verte. Me encanta que estés conmigo. Me recuperaré pronto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-Está bien, pero, ¿porque no me lo preguntas ahora?

-No es el momento, quiero que sea especial…

Con esas palabras Candy se retiró de ahí. La enfermera regresó a su guardia en la habitación. Y Candy sentía flotar en el largo pasillo, la visita a Anthony y el ver que estaba bien le habían devuelto la tranquilidad a su corazón.

Durante las dos semanas que Anthony estuvo en cama, Candy, Stear y Archie se dedicaban a pasear por los alrededores de la mansión, cuidaban las rosas de Anthony y lo visitaban en su habitación para platicar con él y entretenerlo un poco, además participaban en la construcción de los inventos de Stear.

Stear ya no había observado a Archie tan galante con Candy, por lo que esa plática sobre el tema quedó descartada.

En una ocasión Candy y Archie se dirigían a buscar ramas para el nuevo invento de Stear, Archie se sintió con la valentía para acercarse un poco más de lo habitual a Candy y con el pretexto de inclinarse por unas ramas, la tomó por sorpresa y la abrazó por la cintura.

Candy se quedó inmóvil, Archie aprovechó ese instante de confusión como si todo lo hubiera tenido planeado y se acercó a los labios de Candy. Ella volteó su rostro y apartó con sus manos a Archie.

-Archie, lo siento... yo...

\- Ya sé que es lo que pasa, - le dijo él. -Perdóname Candy, he sido un tonto… es que yo creí… me equivoqué, por favor perdóname. Esto es muy incómodo, será mejor que regrese a casa.

-Archie, ¡espera!...

Archie ya se había ido, Candy pensó que tal vez era mejor así, ella sentía algo muy especial por Archie y Stear, pero no como lo que sentía por Anthony, recogió las ramas que había dejado caer Archie y se dirigió al laboratorio de Stear pensando en lo que había ocurrido y tratando de ocultar su confusión para que su amigo que ya los esperaba no notara nada.

Así transcurrieron los días, y Archie actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Candy se sintió tranquila, ni siquiera tocaron después el tema. Todo era muy claro.

Anthony ya estaba recuperado por completo. Era una noche con mucho viento, la tía Elroy estaba indispuesta y ni siquiera quiso merendar, se encerró en su cuarto y los jóvenes decidieron pasar un rato juntos. Las nubes de tormenta amenazaban con dejarse caer sobre Lakewood y los truenos eran fuertes y constantes. Candy tenía miedo, pero delante de los chicos quería aparentar valentía.

Uno de esos relámpagos dejó todo en penumbras y Anthony, Stear y Archie comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre el hombre con sombrero negro y negra capa. Candy molesta les advirtió que si seguían con ese juego se retiraría a su habitación y Archie le dijo:

-Puedes retirarte a tu habitación, pero estás más segura aquí con nosotros. Si te marchas te hará compañía el hombre de la capa negra por los largos pasillos que llevan hasta tu dormitorio.- y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Anthony prendía unas velas sobre un candelabro, el cual colocó en una mesita que tenían cerca de la sala de estar donde estaban sentados.

Stear por su parte, le dijo a Archie que moderara sus carcajadas: -Archie, estamos disfrutando de esta noche como nunca lo permitiría la tía Elroy, por favor no lo arruines con tu escándalo.

Candy los observaba reír y hablar, de pronto sintió la cálida mirada de Anthony. Nunca lo había visto mirarla de esa forma, una mezcla entre ternura, admiración, y algo más, algo que la perturbó dejando un cosquilleo en su estómago y unas ganas inmensas de estar a solas con él y besarlo.

-¡Candyyy! Se regañó mentalmente, ¡cómo puedes estar pensando semejante cosa! Si, lo amas, ¡pero esos pensamientos no son de una chica decente!

Ella bajó la mirada. A la luz de las velas un sentimiento nuevo surgió en Candy por la forma de mirar de Anthony. Después de esa noche de lluvia y tormenta y esa mirada entre los dos ya nada sería como antes. Así pasaron días y antes de cumplirse un mes, la tía abuela Elroy los citó en la biblioteca a los cuatro para darles una noticia.

-Es voluntad del tío abuelo William Andrew, que reciban educación en una escuela que los preparará para ser dignos representantes de esta familia.

Viajaran a Londres, al Real Colegio San Pablo. Ya está todo debidamente preparado. Stear, Archivald, Anthony y Candy, está por demás decirles que es un colegio sumamente estricto y ustedes tendrán que poner muy en alto el nombre de nuestra familia.

Candice, espero que no defraudes este gran gesto que William está teniendo contigo al querer convertirte en una verdadera dama.

Candy asintió al mismo tiempo que su corazón ya empezaba a sentir la lejanía con su hogar de Pony. Por un momento seguía oyendo las palabras de la tía Elroy, pero ya no las escuchaba, ya que su mente estaba en la colina, con el padre árbol, con la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

De pronto escuchó como la tía Elroy preguntaba:

-¿entonces queda claro Candice?- Anthony dio un leve codazo a Candy ya que ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Eeehh, ¡si…siiii!- Contestó Candy.

-Muy bien, en vista de que es todo lo que tengo que decirles pueden retirarse.

Ya estando fuera de la biblioteca, Anthony tomo la mano de Candy y le dijo:

-¡vamos Candy! Vamos a la Colina de Pony. Prometí que iríamos juntos, yo... yo creo que podemos estar años en Londres y no quiero perder más tiempo en ir a la colina contigo.

Candy sintió un vuelco en su corazón y apretando la mano de Anthony le contestó:

-vamos Anthony, aún es temprano, podemos ir y ¡regresar antes de la hora de comida! ¡Vamos a decirle a Stear y Archie!

Anthony miró serio a Candy diciendo: -Candy, yo quiero ir sólo contigo, es que, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde el día de la cacería.

No terminó de decir la frase cuando un cosquilleo recorrió a Candy en su estómago y le volvió la voz temblorosa. -ahh s.. siii, ¡vamos!

Stear y Archie caminaban junto a ellos y al escuchar la conversación discretamente siguieron de largo rumbo a sus habitaciones.


	3. ASÍ QUE SÓLO AMIGOS

**Así que solo amigos…**

 **.**

Anthony tomó su mano al salir de la mansión de Lakewood. Continuaron un rato caminando sin hablar, pero con las manos entrelazadas, ese silencio entre ellos llenaba de expectación y nervios a Candy pues no sabía que decir, eso sí, ir caminando de la mano de Anthony, de esa forma era suficiente motivo para estar feliz.

Al llegar a una zona arbolada y ya lejos de la mansión Anthony se detuvo y Candy se volvió para observarlo.

-¿Que sucede Anthony? ¿Es que ya no quieres seguir?

Y con una sonrisa, la mano en la cintura y la otra mano apuntando con el dedillo índice se burló diciendo: -ya sé, te has cansado y ¡no quieres caminar más!

-No es eso, es que, por las prisas olvidé traer conmigo un regalo que quiero darte.

-¡Un regaaaaalo! – Gritó Candy- No te preocupes Anthony, cuando estemos de regreso me lo puedes dar…

-Anthony rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Candy y así siguieron caminando. Al llegar a la colina de Pony Candy tomó la mano de Anthony y ambos emprendieron la carrera hacia la cima. Llegaron agitados hasta el padre árbol y Candy le contó a Anthony el porqué de llamarlo así.

-¿Entonces este árbol es como tu padre?

-Sí, Anthony, aquí he llorado la partida de una amiga que fue como mi hermana, aquí me escondía cada vez que la señorita Pony o la hermana María me retarían por algo, aquí siento la protección del padre que no tuve…

-Imagino que es un lugar demasiado especial para ti - comentó Anthony pensativo.

-Si… lo es.

-Anthony tomó la mano de Candy y jalándola hacia su cuerpo la abrazó suavemente.

Candy, se quedó sin habla, su gesto se volvió de sorpresa en ella, de deseo en él. Por primera vez tenían oportunidad de estar realmente solos, lejos de la mansión, de sus primos, de la tía y de cualquier espectador.

-Candy, creo que es momento de preguntarte algo… desde hace tiempo, quisiera saber… Candy, ¿serías mi novia?

-¡Anthony!… exclamó Candy casi en un murmullo, sorprendida y atontada por la alegría que le provocaba escuchar esas palabras…-yo… si… Siiiii!

Anthony tomó con sus manos el rostro de Candy, acercó sus labios a los de ella, cerrando sus ojos y esperando que ella no reaccionara mal a aquél impulso.

Candy sintió el cálido y dulce aliento de Anthony, la suavidad de sus labios y el cosquilleo del fino vello crecido sobre ellos, la mezcla de sus respiraciones, no se resistió, lo abrazó y aceptó ese beso, primero suave y terso, después húmedo y más intenso.

Sin despegar sus bocas y con sus ojos cerrados como para no volver a la realidad, Anthony comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Candy y ese movimiento de sus manos fue suficiente para terminar con el beso.

Ella lo alejó despacio.

-¡Anthony!

-Candy! No te enfades conmigo, esto lo he venido deseando desde hace mucho, por favor, disculpa si me excedí.

Estoy muy nervioso, y estar contigo es algo que…

No terminó de hablar cuando Candy ya lo tenía nuevamente abrazado al tiempo que le decía:

-¡Anthony, te amo!

-Yo también te amo Candy…

Llegaron al hogar de Pony, y Candy estaba hecha un remolino de sentimientos: tristeza, alegría, llanto, risas y sobre todo la esperanza de que tardara el tiempo que fuera en Londres, regresaría siempre a su hogar de Pony. Presentó a sus madres a Anthony como uno de sus mejores amigos que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, y la señorita Pony con su gesto bonachón y tierno al igual que la hermana María con su seriedad y prudencia característica agradecieron al guapo joven por el cuidado y apoyo a Candy.

La visita fue breve, pues tendrían que regresar para comer y no querían hacer enojar a la tía Elroy. Candy se abrazó de sus madres y les prometió hacer todo su máximo esfuerzo en Londres para ser una dama buena y distinguida.

No quiso llorar de nuevo, se aguantó las ganas porque ahí estaba presente Jimmy, uno de los niños del orfanato y no quiso demostrarle debilidad con alguna lágrima. Además ya había llorado al llegar.

Candy y Anthony caminaron de regreso a la mansión de Lakewood.

-Así que soy uno de tus mejores amigos...- comentó Anthony con cierta seriedad y frialdad.

-No quise decir eso Anthony, esperabas que te presentara como mi novio, ¿no es cierto?

-Si Candy, somos novios. ¿Qué hay de malo en decirlo?-contestó molesto.

-¡Ohh! Anthony, yo te amo, eso es verdad, y el día de hoy lo has hecho el más feliz de mi vida por... ese beso tan dulce que me has dado...-Dijo en una actitud apenada. Pero, no puedo llegar con mis madres y decirles: hola Hermana María, señorita Pony, vengo a despedirme porque me voy a Londres con mi mejor amigo, que también legalmente es mi primo, quien en realidad es mi novio y en el camino ¡nos besamos!-subió el tono de su voz Candy con sarcasmo.

-¡Candy!-exclamó Anthony más molesto que antes,- bueno, si tanto te apena ser mi novia no hablemos más del asunto, haz entonces como que no ocurrió nada, que de mi parte así será, y mejor nos damos prisa porque sospecho que no llegaremos a tiempo para comer.

Y mientras decía esto con su gesto de enojo, a cada palabra se arrepentía pues veía en los ojos de su primer amor como las lágrimas querían empezar a asomarse.

-¡Anthony! ¡Que testarudo! ¡Espérame! -Anthony ya llevaba ventaja regresando en el camino a la mansión.

Así transcurrieron tres días sin encontrarse a excepción de las horas de los alimentos donde coincidían aunque se sintieran incómodos por las miradas que de repente cruzaban e instantáneamente evadían.

George llegó muy temprano para llevarlos a la estación de tren de Chicago que los trasladaría a New York, donde posteriormente atravesarían el océano con rumbo a Londres.

En la estación de tren de Chicago, Candy se encontró con mucha gente y muchas situaciones que no había analizado tal vez porque antes no le importaban, tal vez porque su vida había cambiado mucho por Anthony y su noviazgo con él.

A pesar de que no se dirigían la palabra y que Stear y Archie ya se habían percatado de eso. Candy buscaba discretamente encontrarse con la mirada de cielo de Anthony, veía a las novias besar apasionadamente a sus novios, algunas con más recato también, a las esposas besar a sus maridos mientras los despedían o los recibían después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo de no verse y se preguntaba, si ella, algún día podría besar a Anthony sin esconderse de nadie.

Pensó que en Londres la convertirían en una gran dama y al regresar la tía Elroy no vería mal que se casara con Anthony, al menos tenía esa esperanza.

-Y hablando de Anthony... ¿dónde estará? -Se preguntó Candy.

Junto a ella se encontraba Stear, quien en silencio había estado observando las miradas pensativas de Candy a todas partes. -¿Que estarás pensando Candy?, seguramente en el suertudo de Anthony…-pensaba Stear. El chico era además de muy inteligente muy intuituivo.

-¡Stear! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó Candy-

Desde que llegamos Candy- contestó dulcemente Stear- lo que pasa es que estas muy concentrada y no te habías percatado de mi existencia aquí junto a ti-

-Stear, perdón... yo...- susurró Candy- No digas nada Candy, solo que me quedé para asegurarme de que el tren parta a New York ¡contigo a bordo!

-¡Jajajaja, jajajajaja!, soltaron ambos la carcajada.

-¿Has visto a Archie o a Anthony?- preguntó Candy primero por Archie para restarle importancia al hecho de que su "Novio" la estaba ignorando.

-Ahhh... tal vez... estén, por ahí… - respondió nervioso su amigo.

Candy, decidió subir al tren y al llegar a sus asientos se percató que Archie y Anthony compartían una muy risueña charla con dos jovencitas ataviadas en hermosos vestidos, una de ellas, la más atractiva, se acercaba coquetamente a su Anthony y le decía cosas al oído, mientras tapaba un poco el rostro de ambos con su abanico de mal gusto según Candy, que aunque no sabía nada de moda, para ella ese era el abanico más horrendo que vería en su vida.

Archie por su parte sonreía simpáticamente y estaba ruborizado por la plática de su acompañante. Anthony se percató de la mirada de molestia de Candy al verlo acompañado, pero no hizo nada por alejarse de la chica a su lado, por el contrario, fingió prestarle mas atención.

Candy, tratando de ocultar esa rabia que nacía de quien sabe dónde, se sentó en los asientos del otro lado, pero su estómago se sentía fruncido del coraje, sentía la cara roja y una mezcla de ganas de llorar con ganas de patear a Anthony y su antipática amiguita. ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¡Celos, Qué horrible sensación!, de reojo trataba de ver si su "Novio" y esa mujer se acercaban demasiado o terminaban su plática. Stear, permanecía junto a ella, sentado y mudo. Prefería callar a tratar de justificar lo injustificable.

-¿Por qué haces esto Anthony? –Pensó Candy mientras miraba a la ventanilla- ¿No decías amarme? ¿Para que soy tu novia? ¿Por qué acepte tu beso? ¡Debí abofetearte y salir corriendo cuando me jalaste hacia ti! ¡Ya no te quiero! - y con los primeros celos a flor de piel y las lágrimas a punto de hacer su aparición Candy escuchó el silbato del tren, que anunciaba la partida a New York. Miró el paisaje y cerró sus ojos antes de empezar de llorona como ella misma se llamaba para darse valor.

Intentó dormir un momento, porque el movimiento del tren sobre las vías era como un arrullo, pero las risas exageradas de esas mujeres no se lo permitían, nuevamente recordó la imagen de Anthony y esa chica y sentía que este sería un viaje muy largo e incómodo. Miró a su lado, ahí estaba Stear junto a ella, dormitando pues los habían hecho madrugar. Y buscó a la escandalosa joven para definitivamente encontrarla con Anthony, si así sucedía. Ella daba por terminado el breve noviazgo que tenían.

Pero no, ella y su horrendo abanico estaban ya con otro caballero...-¿dónde estás Anthony? –pensó. No lo veía por ningún lado, se puso de pie y giró para ver si se encontraba en los asientos de más atrás, solo encontró a Archie junto al señor George. Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y sintió como su cara se ruborizaba, ahí estaba él. Sentado justo frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla, con una expresión de encanto que no podía quitar al observar a Candy, justo como en aquella noche de tormenta.

Terminó el trayecto a New York, y ahí decidieron descansar y pasar la noche. George le asignó a cada uno su habitación y después de cenar en el restaurante del hotel, les dio indicaciones pues partirían a la mañana siguiente muy temprano.

Ya se habían retirado todos. Candy ya había tomado un baño en tina, estaba metida en su pijama y con una toalla envolviendo su cabello, cuando oyó que tocaban a su puerta.

-¿será Anthony?- pensó- ¡que rufián, atrevido! Y de un salto salió de su cama para abrir la puerta.

-Candy- dijo en voz muy baja Anthony, -¿puedo pasar?

-¿Que te hace pensar que puedes pasar Anthony Brown?- contestó Candy en su papel de despechada.

-No quiero que crucemos un océano tú y yo enojados. -dijo Anthony- necesito hablar contigo, por favor déjame entrar.

-Ni si quiera es correcto que pases a mi habitación-continuó Candy.

-Sólo un momento Candy! Por favor.

-Pasa,-contestó Candy cerrando la puerta detrás de Anthony.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero duró poco, pues él de nuevo, tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a ella, para besarla…


	4. UNA BARRERA INFRANQUEABLE

**Una barrera infranqueable.**

 **.**

…Ella correspondió al beso con igual o más pasión que el que se dieran en Lakewood.

Se perdían en ese abismo de sensaciones que un beso profundo puede otorgar, fue uno y luego otro y muchos más superando cada nuevo beso al anterior.

El juego entre las lenguas, el repentino choque de dientes, él mordió suavemente sus labios y ella aprendía e imitaba lo que Anthony hacía.

A veces sonreían mientras se besaban, llenos de felicidad y de éxtasis por estar compartiendo ese momento íntimo de besos y caricias. Anthony desenredó suavemente la toalla del cabello húmedo de Candy y lo acarició.

Después siguió con sus brazos, sus manos subían y bajaban despacio por la suave espalda de Candy hasta llegar a las caderas. Ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su amado novio.

En un momento Anthony empezó a perder la cordura, inmerso en el deseo tan intenso que le producía estar con Candy, una de sus manos comenzó una caricia en el mentón de ella, bajó al cuello y se posó en uno de sus senos. En ese instante Candy recobró el piso. Se detuvo con la misma fuerza con que habían iniciado esa deliciosa sesión nueva para ambos y ruborizada y apenada le pidió a Anthony que se marchara de su cuarto.

-Candy, ¡Perdóname!

-Anthony, será mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde… y no hay nada que perdonar. Yo también quería besarte. – dicho esto, se dirigieron a la puerta y se despidieron nuevamente con un breve y tierno beso.

El viaje inició. Candy jamás imaginó poder hacer un viaje al otro lado del mundo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba con sus tres amigos del alma, uno de ellos, su gran amor, y el señor George, que era el designado para llevarlos a buen destino en esa travesía. Transcurrieron alrededor de ocho días de navegación, en los que Anthony y Candy aprovechaban cualquier momento a solas para darse desde tímidos y rápidos besos, hasta otros más apasionados, siempre teniendo el cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie.

Por mucho cuidado que tenían, en algún momento serían descubiertos. Una noche, se encontraron solos, sin la compañía de Archie o Stear, que incluso parecían estar de acuerdo en repentinamente desaparecer como dando espacio a los enamorados para demostrarse su amor.

No contaban con el interesado espectador que discretamente observaba a la distancia sus tiernos y envidiables besos. En algún momento, ese espectador sintió el impulso de intervenir y las ganas de molestar…

-Quien diría que en la fría bruma de Año Nuevo, una pareja de tórtolos encuentra más calor en cubierta que dentro del salón de baile...- interrumpió desvergonzado el joven, más o menos de la misma edad que Anthony…

-¿Eehhh?-exclamó Anthony- ¿perdón?

-Sí, me escuchaste-repitió el entrometido pasajero- No creo que sea correcto buscar estar a solas con una señorita, exponiéndola al frío de este clima, tan solo por gozar de la privacidad de su compañía.

-No me parece tener que darle explicación alguna, solamente le diré que esta dama es mi prometida y no creo que haya ningún problema en demostrarnos nuestro mutuo afecto, aún que, usted por envidia o soledad se incomode por esto. No se entrometa- contestó Anthony.

-Intromisión o no, no es de caballeros actuar de la forma en que usted hace con esta dama.- insistió el joven.- pero tiene usted razón. Este no es mi problema, sigan en lo suyo. Con permiso.

Anthony sintió como sus puños se cerraban de coraje. El espectador ya se había retirado sintiendo que había logrado su cometido, llamar la atención de aquella chica y molestar a su cariñoso galán. Candy abrazó a Anthony para tratar de calmarlo.

-Vamos adentro amor, después de todo es verdad que hace mucho frío-comentó ella.

-Si preciosa, vamos adentro.

El barco llegó al puerto de Londres. George de inmediato los subió a su vehículo y los llevó al colegio. A pesar de que insistieron en dar un tour por Londres para que Candy conociera, George no admitió el plan y dijo que eran órdenes del Sr. William Andrew que inmediatamente ingresaran al colegio, pues ya los estaban esperando.

Llegando al lugar, Archie miró a Candy y le dijo: -¡bienvenida a la cárcel prima!

Al llegar pasaron directo a la oficina de la directora, la hermana Grey. Ella les dio un serio recibimiento y les indicó su lugar en el colegio a Candy y a los jóvenes Andrew. Fue breve al exponerles las reglas, pero fue muy clara y directa, cualquier falla en el comportamiento de los estudiantes tendría consecuencias y su respectivo castigo.

Fue así como se separaron Candy y Anthony en el colegio, a pesar de que estaban en el mismo lugar, casi no coincidían y si lo hacían no podían conversar entre ellos.

Candy se las ingeniaba para reunirse a sus primos y a Anthony por las noches. Ataba una cuerda a los barrotes de su balcón y bajaba a los jardines en penumbra, llegaba al balcón de los jóvenes y ellos le lanzaban en silencio otra cuerda para subirla.

Así hicieron varios días clandestinamente y su vida en el colegio parecía no ser tan mala, después de todo, ellos se seguían viendo y Candy y Anthony aprovechaban cualquier distracción de Stear y Archie para darse un breve beso y así refrendar ese amor que seguía ahí, entre ellos.

No sabían que Eliza, Neil y Annie Britter desembarcaban en esos momentos para integrarse a las clases en el mismo colegio.

Llegaron tarde porque Eliza se sometió a varios tratamientos para tratar de aminorar la presencia de la marcada cicatriz que le quedó a raíz del accidente el día de la cacería. Eliza estaba empeñada en quedarse para siempre en Chicago porque para ella era algo sumamente humillante y traumático tener que presentarse ante la sociedad así. Neil y Annie llegaron tarde al inicio del curso por esperar a Eliza.

Cuando comenzaron las clases, Eliza tenía un deseo enorme de fastidiar a Candy:

-No puede ser que esa huérfana este aquí tan tranquila, disfrutando de privilegios que no se merece y yo sufriendo por una cicatriz en mi rostro gracias a su estúpida fiesta de presentación.

La odio Annie, ¡no tienes idea cuanto!-gruñó Eliza, mientras Annie quería correr y abrazar a Candy, pero su inmadurez e inseguridad no le permitían hablar claramente de sus sentimientos con nadie, o por lo menos con Archie y Candy, que eran dos seres a quien amaba demasiado.

Eliza seguía detrás de Anthony, y Anthony estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy. Quería crecer pronto, hacerse hombre pronto, que el tiempo pasara volando y quería estar ya trepado en el barco de regreso a Chicago con Candy de su brazo para llegar a casarse con ella.

Una ocasión, en un quinto domingo, la tía Elroy solicitó la visita de todos sus jóvenes familiares, incluso Candy. En una amena plática mientras comían les preguntaba que estudios les estaban interesando más, si la medicina, la ciencia, la administración, astronomía, las artes incluso. Y se quedó sin expresión y sin habla cuando impulsivamente Anthony se dirigió a ella diciéndole:

-Querida tía, yo trabajaré en lo que tú y el tío abuelo William decidan, pero quiero que desde ahora sepan que tengo la firme intención de casarme con Candy. Ya le he escrito una carta a él para informarle.

Archie, escupió la bebida que acababa de llevar a su boca. Stear no pudo controlar la carcajada al ver cómo su hermano había salpicado a Eliza. Eliza se quedó petrificada y con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que Anthony había dicho, su mente no lo asimilaba por completo. Neil se limitó a limpiarse la cara, pues también lo alcanzó la bebida de Archie. Candy sintió un profundo rubor en sus mejillas y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Agachó la mirada sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, mucho menos a la tía abuela.

\- ¡Anthony Brownnn!- gritó colérica- ¡cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Candice es tu prima! ¡Jamás has debido poner tus ojos ni tus atenciones en ellaaa! ¡Candice! Necesito que me expliquen esto inmediatamente, ¡vamos al despacho! Ustedes terminen de comer -replicó a los demás.

Candy y Anthony se miraron y ahí fue donde Candy sospechó que la tía abuela Elroy se convertiría en un muro, o más bien en una fortaleza infranqueable para poder realizar su unión con Anthony.

Desde afuera del despacho solo se escuchaban sus gritos reprobatorios:

\- ¡no! ¡Y no! ¡Es mi última palabra y no me obligues a regresarte a Chicago al hogar de Pony, Candice!

-¡Pero tía eso es completamente injusto!- reclamó Anthony- usted no la puede regresar, porque la decisión de adoptarla fue del tío abuelo.

-¡No te permito que me hables así Anthony!, te has vuelto por demás insolente, y no quisiera pensar que ha sido por influencia de Candice, no me obliguen a retirarle el apoyo.

-¡Anthony por favor! –Trataba de calmarlo Candy.

-No, Candy, déjame hablar. La tía dice que eres mi prima, y eso no es así, todos lo sabemos. –y dirigiéndose a la tía Elroy continuó: -Eliza si es mi prima y varias veces tía usted ha insistido demasiado en que baile con ella y la lleve al jardín a platicar. Está por demás decirle que incluso escuche cuando hablaba con la tía Sara sobre un futuro matrimonio entre Eliza y yo, matrimonio que por cierto, le aclaro, jamás se llevara a cabo. Entonces, no me prohíba acercarme a Candy, porque no soy títere de nadie. Las decisiones en mi vida las tomaré yo.

-¡Anthony basta! ya basta, por favor –le pidió Candy-, no es necesario que hables así…

-Anthony, Candice, ¡salgan de mi vista!

Llevados por George, regresaron al colegio. Callados y con sus esperanzas un poco apagadas. Anthony tenía planeado huir con Candy si su tía Elroy y el tío abuelo William se oponían a casarse. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir sobre la vida de dos almas profundamente enamoradas? ¡Nadie! Pero tuvo un momento de lucidez cuando se imaginó ya sin el apoyo económico que su apellido y tíos le aportaban. ¿Qué haría con Candy?, ¿la podría cuidar como se merecía? ¿Le podría dar el nivel de vida que él quería para ella? La respuesta a todas las opciones era incierta y negativa. Además eran todavía muy jóvenes para arriesgarse a huir juntos.

Cansado se acostó en su cama y se sintió atado de manos para escapar.


	5. EL AMIGO INCÓMODO

**El amigo incómodo**

 **.**

Candy descubrió en los amplios patios del colegio una colina similar a la colina de Pony. Por lo tanto en este lugar se sentía conectada con América. Era un sitio apartado del Colegio y aunque era muy tranquilo y ofrecía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, casi nadie pasaba tiempo por ahí.

-Mejor que nadie venga- pensó Candy.- ¡Así podré imaginar que estoy en casa!- y hábilmente se trepó en uno de los árboles.

Se quedó en silencio observando el paisaje y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido con Anthony en los últimos días.

-Anthony, si fuéramos mayores...

-Con que Anthony, ¿eh? ¿Así se llama el chico aquél que trataba de devorarte de un sólo bocado pecosa?-intervino de nuevo aquél joven del barco que los llevaba a Londres.

-¡Ah! ¡Otra vez tú, entrometido! Ese no es asunto tuyo. – contesto Candy indignada.

-Pues deberías entonces callarte la boca y no soltar tus secretos al viento.

-¡Pero qué tipo más grosero!-alegó Candy -Ni siquiera te conozco y te atreves a opinar sobre todo lo que ves y escuchas. ¡Eso no es de caballeros! Como dijiste aquella vez en el barco...

-Vaya, vaya, ¡así que me recuerdas bien pecosa! Y en cuanto a conocerme, es fácil, mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester. Tienes razón, no debería opinar, lo que hagan tú y …Anthony es cosa suya.

-Qué bien que lo entiendes. Por cierto, mi nombre no es pecosa, es Candice White Andrew.

-¡Pues para mí serás tarzán pecosa! Jajajaja, ya te he visto trepar árboles con mayor agilidad que el mismo tarzán…

De pronto se escucharon las campanas que marcaban el final del descanso. Candy de un brinco llegó al piso y emprendió la carrera hacia el edificio.

-¡Hasta luego pecosa! –Gritó Terry y pensó: -Lo dicho, eres más hábil que el mismo tarzán. Me pregunto, ¿desde cuándo serás novia del tal Anthony?

Pasaban los días y Candy y Anthony se alejaban un poco. En una ocasión estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por los rondines de las monjas mientras ayudaban a Candy a subir al balcón de los muchachos.

Por esa razón las visitas se volvieron más esporádicas.

Por el contrario, Candy asistía con más frecuencia a la segunda colina de Pony, ahí aclaraba sus pensamientos; claro, siempre y cuando no llegara Terry a molestar con sus comentarios.

Esta vez no fue la excepción...

-¡Buen día tarzán pecosa!

-Otra vez tú... –contesto Candy.

-Veo que alguien está de mal humor.

-No lo estaba hace un momento, pero sólo hablas para molestar.

-Discúlpame Candice, no es mi intención enfadarte todo el tiempo.

Y se quedó muy callado mientras se sentaba en el césped.

-Es bueno saberlo Terruce -respondió Candy al ver la actitud del joven más serena.- me pregunto si podemos ser amigos.

-Veo eso bastante difícil Candice, sólo hace falta que Anthony se entere para que te prohíba acercarte a mí.

-Anthony nunca me prohíbe nada. Él no es así.

-Yo no opino lo mismo, no lo conozco, pero no creo que le agrade enterarse que su novia es amiga de alguien como yo.

-¿Tan malo te consideras?

-No, pero tuvimos un mal comienzo esa noche... en el barco.

-Es tu culpa por haberte entrometido.

-No iba a dejar que te devorara.

-¡Terruce!

-llámame Terry, y Candice ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero...-dudó en decirlo -eres demasiado linda para él. Y no por eso pienses que me gustas, la verdad no me gustan las pecosas y menos las que trepan a los arboles como monos.

-no Terry… ¡yo no pensaba eso!

-Que es lo que no pensabas Candy?-Interrumpió Anthony, que había visto su cabello desde lo lejos. Esta vez decidió ir a platicar con ella aunque lo vieran, la extrañaba mucho, no le importaría el castigo.

-¡Anthonyyy! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Nos retarán!

-Ahhh, veo que tienes compañía, y entonces dime Candy ¿qué haces aquí con él? ¿O acaso si los encuentran a ustedes no pasará nada? No te entiendo Candy, aunque ahora comprendo porqué ya no te encuentro por ningún lado.

-¡Anthony!

-Mejor me retiro.

-¡No! No te vayas, ¡espérame! -Y lo siguió mientras el bajaba enfurecido la colina.

-Está muy claro Candy. Estás poniendo más de tu tiempo y tu atención en ése engreído que en nosotros…

-¡No es así! Cuando yo llegué él ya estaba aquí.

-Y te quedaste tranquilamente con él, justo cuando llegué estaban conversando. Piénsalo Candy, yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo y llevarte conmigo. Enfrentare a la tía abuela y al tío abuelo si es necesario, pero tú... no sé qué tan dispuesta estas a seguirme, ni siquiera estoy seguro si aún me amas o si prefieres la compañía de ése patán.

Te veo después.- Anthony se marchó, Candy sólo lo veía alejarse y sentía que estaba cometiendo un error al ser amiga de Terry. Pondría distancia entre ellos. No quería afectar su relación con Anthony.

-Te lo dije, Pecas… ya te hizo un drama…

-No digas eso, tiene razón. Me siento como una tonta por quedarme aquí contigo, cuando es con él con quien debería estar.

-Yo no te detengo pecosa, con permiso…

Y Terry se fue de ahí, dejándola sola.

Annie había vencido sus miedos a acercarse más a Archie. Cada día eran más unidos, Candy, evitó por algún tiempo visitar la segunda colina de Pony pues seguro Terry estaría allá. En los descansos prefería quedarse en el salón y justo ahí empezó a entablar amistad con Patty O'Brian. Una chica seria, amable y bella, que gustaba mucho de leer y de la ciencia. Candy le encontraba mucho en común con Stear y se dijo así misma que en la primera oportunidad los presentaría...

Mientras tanto Eliza aprovechaba la distracción de Candy con su nueva amiga para acercarse a Anthony. Aunque estaba prohibido hablar con los chicos, ella no perdía la oportunidad de guiñarle el ojo, o pasar cerca de él y sostener su mirada para que el la notara.

Eliza no era fea, y la cicatriz de su rostro era disimulada con polvos de maquillaje y unos rizos de su cabello.

Aun así, Anthony la evadía pues ya conocía su manera de ser y por muy bella que fuera Eliza, ese aire de falsedad siempre la acompañaba en su rostro, en sus modales, en su andar, en su hablar y en toda ella. Candy trataba de pensar en la escuela, para no dejarse llevar por los pensamientos sobre Anthony, últimamente había descubierto que le gustaba ayudar a los demás, sanar su dolor. Así que decidió que estudiaría enfermería o medicina. Estaba segura de eso. Ya hacía bastante tiempo de no ver a Terry, y en ocasiones se preguntaba dónde estaría y que haría. Precisamente esa tarde había pensado en él y le costaba conciliar el sueño.

\- ¡Candy tonta! Deja de pensar en él. ¿Por qué será que se atraviesa en mi mente? Terry: ¡Eres entrometido hasta en los pensamientos ajenos! Pero no sé qué es lo que me pasa, será que tus intromisiones de repente no me molestan tanto, será que hasta me gusta tu forma de molestarme… será que la distancia con Anthony está haciendo que piense todas estas cosas… No, no puedo permitírmelo, yo amo a Anthony y el a mí, no puede llegar alguien y solo borrar lo que tenemos…

Escuchó la perilla de su puerta girar, no tenían permitido poner seguro debido a las inspecciones nocturnas.

Ella imaginó que se trataba de una inspección de rutina. ¡Y rogó por que no la hubieran escuchado decir lo último!

Después de un momento de percatarse de que no eran las monjas, Candy se levantó y prendió una lámpara.

Para su sorpresa era Terry…

-Te...Terryyy, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Perdón pecas ¡es obvio que me equivoqué! - contestó Terry aturdido y cayendo al suelo.

Candy de inmediato se levantó de su cama y trató de ayudar a incorporarse a Terry.

\- ¡Cuidado pecosa! No soy de fiar, soy un caballero, pero he bebido mucho y hueles delicioso...

\- ¡Terry! ¡Basta! Mejor ayúdame a levantarte.

\- ¡Candy! Si no lo digo ahora, no lo diré nunca. Me gustas, me gustas mucho. -Y habiendo dicho esto se quedó dormido, sentado en el piso.

Cuando reaccionó vio aquella figura varonil de tez pálida y observó las múltiples contusiones y heridas que llevaba, lo vio tan vulnerable, tan frágil, que un sentimiento nuevo despertó desde esa vez en ella hacia él, aun mas después de haber escuchado lo que Terry dijo antes de quedarse dormido…

Al otro lado de los dormitorios, Anthony estaba despierto, eran las dos de la mañana y la luz en el cuarto de Candy le llamó la atención de inmediato.

Pensó que algo podría estarle pasando, ¿y si se sentía mal? No habría otra razón para que encendiera su luz.

A escondidas, salió por su balcón y bajo por la cuerda que ya tenía para Candy. Atravesó los jardines poblados de árboles y llegó hasta el balcón de ella. Subió como pudo por un árbol y se preparaba para saltar al balcón de su amada cuando vio dos siluetas, Candy hincada en el piso y alguien más, pero quien podría ser. Candy parecía acariciar el rostro de ese alguien…

Anthony, saltó al balcón y no le importó crear un estruendo que hizo brincar a Candy del susto. Tocó al ventanal y Candy abrió.

-¿Que estás haciendo a esta hora Candy?- preguntó irritado Anthony.

Candy lo jaló al interior de su cuarto y le hizo una señal de guardar silencio. Algo que enfadó más a Anthony y observando al intruso, su sangre hervía de celos e ira por atreverse a entrar al cuarto de su amada siendo que él no tenía permiso ni siquiera de hablarle durante el día y mucho menos pensar en estar en su habitación.

-¿Me quieres explicar que sucede aquí Candy?- exigió molesto Anthony.

-Ni yo lo sé- contestó ella- llegó hace varios minutos y entró en mi cuarto, imagino que se equivocó.

\- ¡Es el entrometido de Terruce Grandchester! ¡No me parece casualidad que haya venido a parar aquí! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! -Anthony le dio una patada a Terry en un muslo.

-¡Anthony! ¡Cállate! ¡Si haces un escándalo nos echarán del colegio a los tres! ¡Además no voy a permitir que lo golpees o le hagas daño! Está muy herido, ¿que no te das cuenta? -Reclamó Candy

-La que al parecer no se da cuenta de cómo están las cosas eres tú Candy. Entonces, pretendes que haga como si no pasara nada, deberé ignorar si prendes tu luz de madrugada, deberé ignorar si entra un tipejo a tu dormitorio con sabrá Dios que intención, e ignorar si tú y yo no podemos hablar, ni mirarnos, mucho menos tocarnos y ¿tengo que soportar verte acariciar la cara del entrometido en tu cuarto? Perdóname Candy, pero no puedo. ¡Es más, por mí que en este momento entre la hermana Grey y nos descubra a los tres aquí infringiendo reglas de todo tipo y nos expulse!

Para mí sería lo mejor Candy, irme contigo y de una vez hacer nuestra vida juntos ¡sin darle explicaciones a nadie!

\- ¡Anthonyyy!

-Bla, bla, bla... Anthony ¿eh? debo admitir que tus diálogos son dignos de la mejor puesta en escena que pudiera realizarse. ¡Qué romántico!-exclamó Terry-

-¡Basta Terruce! Por favor no hagan escándalo, y tu Terry, quédate donde estás, no te muevas, ¡estoy tratando de contener el sangrado!

Anthony, es mejor que regreses a tu habitación, mañana hablaremos sobre esto, no lo puedo llevar a la enfermería porque su aliento es alcohólico, Anthony, confía en mí.-suplico Candy-

-Ya no hablaremos de nada mañana Candy... esto se acaba en este momento.-contestó Anthony.

Candy bajó su mirada, y trataba de atender las heridas de Terry, él ya se había quedado dormido por la pérdida de sangre y el alcohol en sus venas. Anthony atravesaba el jardín arbolado en la penumbra, sintiendo la misma penumbra empañando su amor por Candy...


	6. AYUDANDO AL HERIDO

**Ayudando al herido.**

 **.**

\- ¡Despierta Terry, abre los ojos! Por favor despierta, no me hagas esto,-insistía Candy tomando a Terry por los hombros.- ¡Ayúdame a ponerte sobre la cama! ¡Por favor reacciona!- en algún momento Candy sentía acabarse su paciencia, ese joven estaba ahí, en su dormitorio, había sido la causa de una discusión fuerte con Anthony, y estando tan borracho no cooperaba nada.

Pero un pensamiento la calmó, no podría dedicarse a la medicina si no era capaz de tener una paciencia admirable y una buena capacidad para reaccionar ante la gravedad de una lesión. Ella ya había perdido mucho tiempo tratando de lidiar sola con esto. Entre que cargaba a Terry con todo su peso ella sola para incorporarlo y trataba de mantenerlo despierto, o trataba de contener el sangrado haciendo presión sobre la herida con una de sus sábanas que se decidió a rasgar ya se habían acabado sus fuerzas.

Salió a buscar a la hermana Margaret, era eso o la posibilidad de que Terry empeorara, ya que ella no tenía gran conocimiento en curación de heridas. Corrió hacia la enfermería y estaba cerrada. Pero una de las hermanas escuchó los apresurados pasos y salió a ver que se ofrecía.

-¡Candyyy! ¿Qué haces de madrugada y con estas prisas? ¿Te sientes mal verdad? Ahora mismo te atiendo. -dijo amablemente la hermana Grace a la joven.

-Hermana. Tengo un problema, pero en realidad no se trata de mí, se trata de Terruce Grandchester. Es él quien necesita ayuda.

-Vamos Candy, en que parte lo encontraste, ¿cómo lo oíste? ¿Gritó?

-No. Y le ruego discreción. Él llegó ebrio al colegio, está muy herido, tiene golpes y cortes, se equivocó de habitación y sin querer entró a mi cuarto. ¡Por favor! No le comente nada a la hermana Grey. Ella... usted sabe...

\- ¡Candy! Vamos por él, espero que nadie nos vea salir de tu cuarto con él en brazos.

Entre las dos cargaron a Terry apoyándolo en sus hombros. La hermana Margaret hizo su aparición minutos más tarde y preguntó que era ese escándalo. Grace y Candy dijeron haber encontrado a Terry tirado en los jardines arbolados y posiblemente atacado por un perro. La hermana Margaret ya conocía a Terry y no creyó lo del perro. Además el olor a alcohol era evidente.

-Tendré que informar a la hermana Gray este suceso, no podemos ocultar algo así.- dijo la hermana Margaret.

\- ¡Ohh por favor Hermana! Le ruego que no hable, Terry tiene que entender que este camino no le lleva a nada bueno. Yo hablaré con el- insistió Candy.

-Candy, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre. Terry tiene un amplio historial de desacato, rebeldía, inasistencias y...esto! - continuó la hermana Margaret.

-Si hermana, pero déjeme intentarlo. Hablaré con él, por favor, sólo una oportunidad.

-Tú no tienes permitido hablar con ninguno de los alumnos varones de este colegio Candy, ni siquiera con tus primos y en realidad no sé porque me estoy prestando a esto. Si la hermana Grey se entera perderemos nuestro trabajo y tú serás expulsada. Ni una palabra a nadie de lo que ocurrió, guardaremos este secreto entre nosotras- dijo convencida la hermana Margaret.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Candy. –Aunque Candy se preguntó por qué sería ella la expulsada, si el de la falta era Terry y a él nunca lo mencionaron en una expulsión, en fin.

Terry, estaba al tanto de todo lo que se había dicho de él. Nunca perdió el conocimiento, aunque tampoco estaba fingiendo, al llegar a la enfermería estaba más lúcido que nunca. Eso sí, con los ojos cerrados.

Anthony no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Primero el insomnio, la tristeza de amar tanto a Candy y conformarse con verla a lo lejos, y ahora esto... sus manos acariciando a otro, porque el solo veía con la mirada de los celos cualquier atención que ella pudiera tener con otro hombre.

Recordó las palabras de Candy:

-Terry, quédate donde estás, no te muevas, estoy tratando de contener el sangrado... ¡Anthony! ¡Cállate! ¡Si haces un escándalo nos echarán del colegio a los tres! ¡Además no voy a permitir que lo golpees o le hagas daño! Está muy herido, ¿que no te das cuenta?...

Y aunque no había nada de romántico en esas palabras. Su pecho sentía una gran opresión al recordarlas.

En otra habitación del colegio y con un dolor de cabeza fuerte por la resaca, se encontraba Terry, solo había dormido un par de horas, y en su mente recordaba una y otra vez la plática en la sala de enfermería. ¿Por qué se tomaba Candy esas molestias por él? ¿Qué le hacía pensar a esa chica que él podría cambiar con sus amables consejos? -O ella es tonta o es demasiado buena, ¡hasta se peleó con su novio por defenderme! Además ella quiere hablar conmigo, ¡vaya! Falta que en este colegio se permita hablar a un hombre y una mujer... ¡que patraña! En fin, gracias pecosa porque intercediste por mi…

Anthony y Archie, estaban ayudando a Stear en un experimento para estar en contacto con Candy y Annie sin meterse en problemas. Anthony tenía varios días sin tener noticia de Candy, solo la había visto en la misa del domingo anterior y ya era sábado...

-Regreso en un momento- dijo a sus primos.

-¿A dónde vas Anthony?-pregunto Archie, -¿te acompaño?

-No, prefiero ir sólo, no me tardo.

Anthony iría a buscar a Candy a la segunda colina de Pony. Si la encontraba de nuevo con Terruce pondría fin a su amor por Candy. Estar viviendo con celos y con la tristeza de no verla siquiera, era mucho para él.

Decidido fue hacia allá.

No encontró a nadie, ni a Candy, ni al peor de sus tormentos: Terruce Grandchester.

Estuvo unos minutos en el lugar, ya cuando se iba, una mano delicada lo tomó por sorpresa...

-¡Eliza! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú querido Anthony, buscando un poco de calma, ven encontré un lugar muy agradable,-lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia las caballerizas.

-¿Ves? Es hermoso este lugar Anthony,

\- sí, lo es, pero ya debo irme...

-Pero si acabamos de llegar. No me vas a decir que es porque sientes remordimientos con Candy. No estamos haciendo nada malo, además ella no se ve nada triste cuando se encuentra aquí con Terruce...

-¿Que dices Eliza?

-¡Lo que oíste!

Llevan días encontrándose aquí mismo... y a veces se encierran ahí -señaló Eliza hacia el establo y las caballerizas.

-No puede ser cierto lo que dices. No Eliza, no me digas eso...

-Es verdad, pero parece que te empeñas en hacer el papel del tonto en este juego de tres. Si tú quisieras, puedo ayudarte.

-No veo como puedas hacerlo, te soy sincero...

-Es fácil, siempre se reúnen al anochecer, llevo días observándolos, espiándolos, si lo quieres llamar así. Es más, ya no deben tardar, o quizás ya estén ahí dentro…

Anthony ya no podía continuar ahí, y no porque creyera en Eliza, el creía en el amor de Candy, pero a decir verdad era obvio el interés que Terruce estaba mostrando en su novia y él tenía que actuar pronto. Eliza se acercó a Anthony en un descuido de él y sujetándolo del cuello lo besó.

-Eliza, ¿qué haces?

-Estoy ayudándote a darle un escarmiento a Candy, ¿no es obvio? –y nuevamente pegó su boca a la de Anthony.

-No Eliza, ¡cálmate!, yo no creo lo que dices, conozco a Candy. Lo que dijiste es una vil mentira. Fue un error venir aquí contigo.

-Como quieras, es triste ver cómo te hacen tonto y no quieres abrir los ojos…

En ese momento salía Terry de las caballerizas. Eliza no dijo nada, pero volteó a ver a Anthony y con una sonrisa mal intencionada se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Anthony sentía que se doblaban su piernas, tomo valor y caminó hacia Terry.

-¡Anthony! –exclamó Terry- ¿que buscas aquí?

-No sabía que te molestaran las intromisiones, es más, pensé que las disfrutabas bastante…

-A decir verdad, si las disfruto, pero aquí no se te perdió nada.

-¡Eso lo voy a comprobar yo! –y empujando con un brazo a Terry, Anthony entro a las caballerizas como buscando algo o a alguien…

-¡Pero que rayos te pasa! ¡No te atrevas a volver a empujarme! –gritó Terry muy molesto.

-¡Tú no te atrevas a volver a acercarte a Candy!

-Ya entiendo, piensas que está aquí conmigo.

-¡Cállate Terruce!

-Que desafortunado me pareces amigo, -dijo Terry- tienes una gran chica a tu lado y no sabes cómo cuidarla. No todo se trata de besos y caricias. Cuando termines de buscar cierras los portones.

Candy leía con mucho interés un libro de cuidados básicos en el paciente hospitalario. Tan absorta estaba en su lectura, que tardó en reaccionar a unas piedritas que lanzaban a su ventana.

-¡Candy! ¡Candyyy! Le llamaban en voz baja...

\- ¿quien anda ahí? - Preguntó ella, ya estaba oscureciendo. Era Anthony.-En un momento bajo.

Mientras descendía con su cuerda, preguntó: -¿qué sucede Anthony?

-Sucede que te necesito. Te extraño.

\- ¡Anthony, mi amor! ¡Yo te extraño más a ti!

Y se abrazaron como si tuvieran años de no verse. Se pegaron sus cuerpos como dos imanes, en un abrazo tan íntimo que pronto hizo reacción notoria en Anthony.

-Candy, que pensarías si te rapto.

-Jajajaja... Anthony ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Estoy hablando en serio. Vámonos en el próximo festival del Colegio. Tengo entendido que es en mayo.

-Anthony, y que dirá la tía abuela, ¿te has puesto a pensar? El tío abuelo William, Stear, Archie... ¿qué será de nosotros si nos vamos?

-Ya he pensado en todo eso mi amor, y si podemos lograrlo.


	7. PLÁTICAS ÍNTIMAS

**Pláticas íntimas.**

 **.**

Era la víspera del festival de mayo. Candy había sido una de las representantes de dicho festival ya que su nacimiento estaba registrado en ese mes. Anthony, Stear y Archie estaban emocionados y ansiosos por ese día ya que tenían permiso de hablar libremente con las chicas del colegio exclusivamente durante las festividades.

Llegó el día y Candy lucía hermosa en un vestido con un hombro descubierto, el color era rojo con cintas doradas. Llevaba un prendedor de colibrí en su cabello y éste lo llevaba recogido en un chongo rebelde con algunos risos de cabello libres. Sólo ocupó un poco de maquillaje, para no presentarse con su cara lavada, aunque no lo necesitaba, tenía un rostro y una piel muy bellos.

Anthony la observó a lo lejos. El llevaba un traje elegante y nada ostentoso. Su personalidad tenía encantadas a muchas chicas del Colegio al igual que Terry cuando hizo su aparición en el evento. Anthony no prestaba atención a nadie más que Candy, en cambio Terry, sin compromiso con nadie coqueteaba con algunas colegialas, sonreía con ellas y les besaba la mano al saludarlas, sin tomarlas en serio pues ya tenía en la mira a Candy.

Candy estaba decidida a pasar un día excelente con Anthony, Stear y Archie y mientras estaba junto a Patty buscaba a Stear para presentarlos ya que era la oportunidad idónea para hacerlo, los vio a los tres a la distancia y tomando a Patty de la mano se acercó a ellos:

-Patty, te presento a Stear, es un gran y querido primo mío. Stear, te presento a mi linda amiga Patty.

-Mucho gusto, se inclinó Stear tomando y besando la mano de Patty.

-El gusto es mío, contestó Patty sonrojada.

Annie que estaba junto a Archie tomada de su brazo, miró a Candy y corrió a abrazarla. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la reacción de Annie, quien siempre había parecido ser más cercana a Eliza.

Este gesto conmovió a Candy quien como es costumbre comenzó a querer dejar escapar las lágrimas.

Para evitar que la vieran se disculpó y dijo que iría al tocador. Anthony se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Candy se negó. En el camino, pensaba como hablar con Anthony sin lastimarlo, intentaría sacar esa idea de fuga de su cabeza. Se preguntó días atrás hasta qué punto amaba a ese muchacho. Su familia no permitiría esa unión, al menos no la tía Elroy. El tío abuelo en el peor de los casos estaría apoyando a Elroy, pero fuera de todo eso, ella sabía que lo amaba, y mucho, y cada vez se sentía más dispuesta a dejar todo por él.

-Él ha dicho que es capaz de renunciar al colegio, a su apellido, a su familia, a su herencia, con tal de estar conmigo. Yo no tengo herencia, mi familia es él, el colegio lo disfruto porque aprendo, pero lo puedo ver a él. Si Anthony no estuviera aquí conmigo, no le veo caso a permanecer aquí, tan lejos del hogar de Pony, de mis madres. Annie se ha acercado a mí, pero ya no es igual...-pensaba Candy. -Aun así tengo miedo, no sé si estemos listos para huir juntos...

Salió del tocador y en esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando unas manos inquietas jugaban con su cabello y una voz cerca de su oído decía con voz muy varonil:

-Entonces, ¿cuando empezamos con mi terapia de comportamiento señorita Pecas?

Ella giró sorprendida del atrevimiento de Terry, ¿cómo sabía el de lo pactado con la hermana Margaret si se suponía estaba herido y en mal estado?

\- ¡Terryyy! ¡No hagas eso! Tengo novio y no quiero problemas con él por tus impertinencias. -Le dijo Candy, quien había permanecido de pie hasta entonces y comenzó a caminar y a su vez tratando de retomar el tema ya que sabía que era la oportunidad que tenía de hablar con él, se detuvo y mirando a sus hermosos ojos azules le dijo:

-Terry, escucha: Yo no sé si estaré aquí más tiempo, y no puedes depender de alguien para que te diga que es correcto y que no. En este tiempo que hemos compartido, te puedo decir que te he tomado cariño. No sé por qué, y tal vez no debiera, porque tengo un novio al que amo, pero te lo voy a decir: me gustas Terry y mucho, pero eso no es suficiente para estar con una persona. Lo que tenemos Anthony y yo va mucho más allá de cualquier amistad y atracción.

He llegado a quererte y a preocuparme por ti, por eso no quise que te delataran con la hermana Grey. ¿Por qué? No me lo preguntes. Pero no quiero verte hundido en la bebida. Desde aquél día que te conocí en alta mar, ¿recuerdas? Desde ese día descubrí en ti, un corazón noble, generoso. No creo que hayas intervenido en esa situación... (Agachando la cabeza apenada) por simple intromisión. Te preocupaste por alguien y de la misma forma desde ese día me preocupa que tú estés bien.

Se me partió el corazón cuando te vi ahí, tirado en medio de mi habitación herido y ebrio. Sin juzgarte, sólo me pregunté que sería tan doloroso en tu interior para llevarte a hacerte a ti mismo ese daño.

Perdóname si ahora soy yo quien se entromete, pero Terry, aunque no tenemos esa amistad como para entablar una plática tan íntima como ésta, me haría muy feliz que me prometieras no volver a embriagarte y ponerte en riesgo como aquél día. Independientemente de que yo siga en el colegio o no para poder comprobarlo.

-A ver pecas, por qué dudas de ser mi gran amiga si en estos minutos que llevas hablando me has leído como a un libro abierto. Imagínate que sería si te contara mis pesares y tú me contaras los tuyos... la terapia funcionaría mucho mejor, ¿qué dices? - preguntó Terry con la mejor sonrisa que sabía ofrecer en sus tácticas de seducción- o es que, tu noviecito el delicado ¿no te da permiso para hablar con nadie más? Eso también está mal Candy, me haces recapacitar sobre la bebida y mi afición a ella y tú estás igual, sólo que con un hombre que te cela de todo y por todo. ¿O me equivoco?

-Se quedó Terry en una posición más tensa y prosiguió:

-Dices que lo amas, que lo de ustedes va mucho más allá que cualquier cosa. –y le dijo susurrándole al oído:

-también acabas de aceptar que te gusto y mucho, y eso para mí es una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar hermosa…

-Terry, no sigas…

-Yo, nunca, he sentido esto por una mujer, no a tal grado de estar dispuesto a esperarte por si lo de "ustedes" no funciona. Tampoco sé rogarle a nadie, pero si así fuera, si te das cuenta después de que él no es lo que pensabas, búscame Candy...

Candy no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues en ese momento llegó Anthony. El estaba tratando de controlarse pues vio a Grandchester desde que jugueteó descaradamente con el cabello de su Candy y observo también cuando se acercó demasiado a ella a decirle algo al oído. Era hora de terminar con esa amena charla.

-Me parece que fui muy claro al pedirte que no te acercaras a mi novia. –amenazó Anthony.

-Y a mí me parece que no eres quien para darme órdenes. –respondió Terry en la misma actitud desafiante.

-Anthony, Terry, cálmense… -intervino Candy nerviosa, pero ninguno de los dos parecía escuchar y las miradas que se lanzaban aquellos dos eran de furia.

Al notar el alboroto llegaron Stear y Archie seguidos de las angustiadas Annie y Patty, para tratar de controlar la situación. Pero iban llegando cuando Anthony soltó el primer golpe, le dio con el puño al estómago de Terry, quien se dobló del dolor. Terry respondió con un fuerte golpe en el mentón de Anthony.

Archie, se metió en la pelea para ayudar a su primo y solo consiguió resultar lastimado. En algún momento, alguien le dio un empujón, al parecer el mismo Anthony, que cegado por el coraje daba golpes a diestra y siniestra y Archie fue a parar al piso… Candy y Annie lo ayudaron a levantarse, pues Stear con riesgo de salir también lastimado ya había entrado a los golpes para tratar de separarlos.

-Candy estaba muy preocupada, por ambos, el tremendo lío en que se meterían si las madres se enteraban de lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¡Basta, ya es suficiente! –gritó Candy. –No sé qué les ocurre a ambos. Se comportan como salvajes. Esto es una fiesta y tu Terry presumes de ser un caballero y mírate, todo pareces menos uno. Tu Anthony, eres tan bruto que has lastimado también a Archie en esta absurda pelea. Deben estar locos para hacer algo así en este colegio. Yo me voy de aquí, si quieren seguir peleando como niños berrinchudos ¡adelante!

Candy no supo cómo fue que todo ese discurso salió de su boca, y retirándose de ahí con Annie y Patty miraba de reojo a los contrincantes cruzando los dedos para que no siguieran peleando. Se sentía muy apenada y responsable de la pelea. Annie y Patty le hacían todo tipo de preguntas para saber cómo es que habían llegado a ese extremo Terry y Anthony. Stear y Archie se quedaron un momento con ellos, que a punto estuvieron de iniciar nuevamente con los golpes cuando Terry se atrevió a decir:

-Si no te crees, lo suficientemente hombre para Candy, si crees que prefiere mi compañía como lo demostraste ese día en las caballerizas, aléjate de ella y déjala en paz conmigo. Ella no merece a un tipo que desconfíe de esa manera de ella. ¡Quién te imaginas que es! ¿una chica que se mete a los establos para estar con otro que no es su novio?, ella siempre se ha dado a respetar conmigo, yo si la podré valorar…-concluyo Terry.

-Suficiente Anthony, -lo detuvo Stear- vámonos de aquí, en serios problemas nos vamos a meter si nos encuentran, vámonos.

La pasarela de las chicas de mayo empezó, Candy debería ir entre ellas y no fue así.

Anthony la buscaba y solo vio a Annie y Patty. Se acercó a ellas para preguntarles por Candy.

-Se fue a su dormitorio, estaba llorando, la quisimos acompañar, pero pidió estar a solas. –contestó Annie.

Anthony corrió hacia el ventanal de Candy y trepó por el árbol hacia su balcón.

-Candy ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó Anthony sin obtener respuesta. –Por favor amor, contéstame, necesito hablarte.

-déjame sola- respondió Candy desde el interior.

-Candy, perdón por hacerte una escena de celos, pero me hierve la sangre cuando ese tipo se acerca. No me podrás negar que algo trama. La vez que intervino en el barco, la intromisión en tu habitación, el jugueteo con tu cabello y esa forma en que se te acercó para comenzar su plática nefasta contigo.

No quiero sonar como un lunático, pero tampoco soy un tonto, ese Grandchester quiere meterse en tu vida y Candy, no se lo voy a permitir, a menos que tu...

A menos que tú ya no me quieras...- dijo Anthony al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo se aflojaba después de la tensión producida por Terry.

Las puertas se abrieron y Candy jalo a Anthony hacia su cuarto.

-No seas tonto Anthony, eres el hombre de mi vida,-expresó Candy- eres mi amor, si estoy aquí en Londres es por ti. Creí que si me convertía en una gran dama, sería más fácil para mí estar a tu altura y podría ser aceptada por la tía abuela. Pero ya vi que no es así de sencillo. Ella no está dispuesta a que yo ocupe un lugar en la familia. No sé cuál es su miedo, sus propiedades, no me interesan, su linaje, tampoco, el apellido no me ha hecho más feliz de lo que fui en mi infancia y de lo que soy contigo aun sintiéndome solo como Candyce White.

No sé si aún estas dispuesto a... a dejar todo como habías dicho. Olvidarte de herencias, de la tía abuela, de lo que implicaría dejar el apellido Andrew si así nos lo exigieran y ser solamente nosotros: Anthony Brown y Candice White. Después de pensarlo mucho creo que es la única manera en que podríamos realmente estar juntos.

Por Terry no te preocupes, siempre me ha respetado, y yo solo te amo a ti, así que olvídate de él.

Anthony estaba además de impresionado, feliz por todo lo que Candy estaba diciendo. Llegaba a su mente la zozobra que ya en otras ocasiones lo había atacado. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos al quedar al desamparo de los Andrew?. Recordó entonces a Tom, su amigo con el que participó en un Rodeo. Y pensó que le pediría trabajo en su granja.

No se le cerrarían las puertas y él sabía trabajar y le gustaba hacerlo, con mayor razón si el premio sería vivir su vida con Candy, la mujer que amaba.

-Candy, entonces vámonos ahora mi amor, que hacemos aquí, si ni siquiera puedo besarte como se debe, no puedo ni hablarte ni tenerte cerca como ahora lo hago - y abrazó a Candy por la cintura estrechándola contra él.

Vámonos mi vida. Ahora que todos están ocupados en el festejo. Tomaremos el primer barco a América, tengo mis ahorros, nos iremos al hogar de Pony y trabajaré con Tom, sé que no me negará su ayuda…


	8. VÁMONOS

**Vámonos…**

 **.**

-Sí, vámonos Anthony- y unieron sus labios en un beso delicioso que los embriagó de amor.

Candy y Anthony llevaron lo más imprescindible con ellos, sus objetos de valor, los ahorros de Anthony, unos cuantos cambios de ropa y la esperanza y amor que los habían llevado a tomar esa decisión. Candy quería escribir una carta al tío Abuelo William donde pediría perdón por huir con Anthony y por todas las molestias que habría causado a la familia. Pero lo haría en otro lugar, no en el colegio, no tenían mucho tiempo para fugarse sin ser descubiertos.

Por ser día de fiesta, las puertas del colegio estarían abiertas para la libre entrada y salida de los invitados, sólo habían dispuesto en la entrada de un mayordomo provisional para no dejar completamente desprotegida las puertas y evitar el ingreso de pordioseros o vagabundos. Mientras Candy distraía al mayordomo que por cierto no la conocía, Anthony salía con ambas maletas de la sobria escuela.

Cuando Candy se percató de que su Anthony ya había salido, simplemente sonrió al mayordomo amable y le dijo: -¡ah! Creo que olvidé el presente que traería a mi prima en casa. Ella es una de las representantes del festival ¿sabe? Voy de regreso a casa, ¡no tardo! - y se dirigió a la salida.

Caminaron tranquilamente para no llamar la atención y en cuanto llegaron al puerto de donde saldrían rumbo a América sentían cada vez más cerca su sueño de estar juntos y luchar juntos por formar una familia.

Compraron sus pases de abordar y buscaron un lugar donde hospedarse, hallaron un humilde pero limpio lugar donde pasar la noche. Candy quería hacerse pasar por hermana de Anthony, pero él al ser cuestionado dijo que ella era su esposa, mientras se mantenía a la distancia para que no la observaran de pies a cabeza buscando una argolla matrimonial o un pretexto en la edad de la chica. El señor que rentó la habitación por una noche no haría averiguaciones, la joven no parecía estar presionada o en contra de su voluntad y ciertamente ya no era una niña. Se limitó a recibir el pago y a manifestar las reglas de su establecimiento, nada de fiestas nocturnas, no fumar, pues ya le habían provocado un incendio, no llevarse nada del mobiliario y retirarse a la hora pactada.

Anthony aceptó y llamó a Candy para ingresar al lugar, querían descansar pues habían caminado bastante para ahorrar el gasto en un carruaje o coche, no era nada económico el servicio.

Tomaron una ducha, primero ella y después él. Se prometieron esperar para tener su primer encuentro íntimo y no ceder ante la tentación de estar juntos o dormir en la misma cama.

Mas tardaron en hacer sus promesas uno al otro, que en verdad cumplirlas.

Candy y Anthony se amaban desde hace mucho...

Cuando el salió de la ducha, llevaba envuelta solamente una toalla a su cintura. Ella estaba recostada sobre la cama usando un camisón blanco, bonito, pero nada espectacular. Lo espectacular eran las formas que debajo de tal camisón no pasaban desapercibidas para Anthony y la manera en que la humedad de su cabello sobre sus hombros había logrado hacer más transparente ese camisón que llevaba encima.

Candy, por su parte trataba de disimular la atracción y calor que le provocaba ver incluso de reojo el torso desnudo de Anthony. A pesar de ser muy joven, tenía mucho vello en su pecho y se regaba este vello hasta su abdomen y más abajo...

Cuando se recostó junto a ella, Candy comenzó a inquietarse y sentía que era una injusticia sentirse tan limitada cuando estaba ahora completamente a solas con él. En el colegio los habían tenido tan reprimidos a ambos, tan lejos el uno del otro, que sólo habían logrado acumular unas ganas inmensas de estar juntos, de poseerse y ahí estaban, fingiendo una indiferencia que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Candy cerró sus ojos y no porque no quisiera ver lo que tan bien había diseñado Dios y la naturaleza para ella en el cuerpo de su amado, sino porque se sentía nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante cualquier insinuación, provocación o toque de Anthony.

Él la observó pero no mucho tiempo. Anthony siempre tuvo el deseo incontenible de tocar a Candy, de estar cerca de ella y ahora que ya eran mayores buscó ese momento.

Con su dedo toco su frente y recorrió su perfil hasta llegar a su boca, ahí Candy sin abrir sus ojos besó el dedo de Anthony y sin hacer pausas siguió su recorrido hasta el cuello y de ahí hasta donde el escote del camisón lo permitió. Unas manos nerviosas y un tanto temblorosas desabotonaron el camisón de Candy, las respiraciones ya eran agitadas, un leve calor comenzaba a surgir en ambos cuerpos, mientras el acariciaba con su nariz el rostro y cuello de su novia inhalando su dulce e íntimo aroma. Sus manos fuertes que ya habían dejado de ser las de un adolescente para empezar a convertirse en las de un hombre comenzaron un juego de caricias en el vientre y muslos de Candy. Ella con sus ojos muy abiertos ahora, no perdía detalle de la mirada de su novio, de su rostro con cada expresión de excitación al recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos. Anthony sin ser un experto (pues nunca había estado con alguna otra mujer en esa situación) logró llevar a Candy a una nube de sensaciones que la embriagaban de repente con mareos de placer, ella también utilizaba sus manos para crear en Anthony las sensaciones más maravillosas y exquisitas que habría experimentado, acariciando su torso, sus hombros, su espalda, deleitándose en el vello grueso del pecho de Anthony recorriéndolo hasta la parte baja de su abdomen con sus manos, y sus ojos y su boca. De repente y al tocar y besar las partes más íntimas de cada cuerpo, perdieron todo rastro de cordura y se olvidaron de la promesa que habían hecho de no consumar nada esa noche. Sus caricias habían abierto una puerta al paraíso y era tan delicioso estar ahí que no pudieron conformarse con observar desde el umbral.

Hicieron el amor cuatro o cinco veces. En todas ellas plasmando todo el amor y la pasión contenido en cada acto y cada caricia.

Como cuando un pintor logra plasmar en un paisaje o en una imagen un profundo sentimiento, como cuando la música es capaz de sacudirnos hasta hacernos erizar la piel de la emoción.

Así fue su entrega. Y todas las que siguieron a la primera.

Aun no amanecía y Candy y Anthony, salían ya de aquel modesto lugar en donde se habían entregado a sus más íntimos deseos y habían consumado ese amor que mutuamente sentían. Se besaron profundamente antes de salir rumbo al puerto.

Después de aguardar en una larga fila comenzaron a subir a la embarcación. Ellos no llevaban boletos de primera clase, sino de tercera y las filas siempre eran largas, incómodas y lentas en lo que hacían inspecciones de salud a los pasajeros.

Candy tomaba del brazo a su novio, a su Anthony del alma. Ya ella no lo consideraba su novio, para ella era su marido. Al igual que Candy, Anthony había creado ya un lazo indisoluble con ella.

Cuando tuvieron intimidad estaban plenamente conscientes de que no se cuidaron. Anthony ya casi escuchaba el llanto del niño y Candy arrullándolo.

Sonrió para sí mismo al contemplar esa imagen creada en su mente.

El viaje duro alrededor de ocho días, que se les hicieron eternos pues compartían el camarote con otras dos personas y la intimidad entre ellos era nula. Se limitaban a dormir juntos para tranquilidad de Anthony, ya que sus otros dos compañeros eran hombres.

Al fin llegaron a su tierra. América. Estaban felices, el viento revoloteaba sus cabellos rubios como dándoles la bienvenida a ambos.

Candy se fue a Londres siendo una niña y regresaba siendo la mujer de Anthony. Esto era un sueño.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que no importando las intrigas de los Legan, ella terminaría siendo el amor y la mujer de Anthony, se habría ahorrado muchas lágrimas.

La pareja se dirigió a Chicago en tren. De ahí se irían al hogar de Pony.

En cuanto llegaron al hogar, Candy abrazó fuerte a sus madres. Estaba feliz de verlas, pero al mismo tiempo le llegaba una sensación de incertidumbre, de miedo por si ellas no podían aceptar el camino que Candy y Anthony habían decidido tomar con su vida.

Anthony la acompaño para darle fuerza mientras ella hablaba con la srita. Pony y la hermana María. Siempre estuvo junto a ella sosteniendo su mano. Ambos explicaron sus motivos para abandonar el colegio.

Ninguna de las dos se mostró enojada o decepcionada con Candy. Entendieron que esa pequeña pecosa había madurado hasta el punto en que sacrificaba las comodidades económicas con tal de seguir al hombre que amaba. Por la misma razón admiraban a Anthony. Un joven con sus antecedentes familiares, dejando todo atrás por no permitir que otros decidieran como llevar su vida, era alguien digno para Candy.

Después de hablar con ellas. Anthony se dirigió a la granja Steven, ahí Tom era el encargado debido a la avanzada edad de su padre.

En cuanto lo vio llegar Tom se dirigió a él y estrechándose fuertemente en un abrazo se saludaron.

-¡Anthony! ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tom, necesito tu ayuda.

\- Dime Anthony, lo que necesites...

-Necesito trabajo Tom.

-Tom, se quedó pensativo, sabía que dar trabajo a un Andrew, era riesgoso para él, pues esa familia se opondría y se darían por humillados; pero el semblante de su amigo, no estaba para interrogatorios y si él hablaba en serio sobre el trabajo, Tom le ayudaría con ese propósito.

-Claro que si Anthony, ¿cuándo quieres empezar?

-¡Oh, Tom, gracias! Mañana mismo si es posible.

-Cuando tú quieras Anthony. Eres un gran amigo y tienes mi apoyo.

-Tom, hay algo que debes saber... Candy viene conmigo.

-¡¿Queeeeé?!

\- Si Tom, estábamos juntos en Londres, y escapamos para poder unir nuestras vidas. Mi familia se interpone para que estemos juntos y ¿sabes? Yo la amo demasiado...

\- ¿y ella?

\- ¡También me ama!

-No, me refiero a ¿dónde está?

\- Se quedó preparando un lugar para nosotros en el Hogar de Pony.

-Anthony, no quiero ofenderlos, ni decidir por ustedes, pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado. Vengan conmigo. Hay una cabaña que pueden usar, necesita limpieza, pero es perfecta para ustedes. Piénsalo y te espero mañana para trabajar y para que vengas a vivir con tu mujer a la cabaña.

¡Tom, muchas gracias! Eres un gran amigo. Y no hay nada que pensar, si me permites, en este momento comienzo a limpiar la cabaña para traer a Candy hoy mismo si se puede.

\- Como ustedes gusten. ¡Aquí son bienvenidos!

¡Vamos Anthony! Te llevo al hogar de Pony y de paso traemos a Candy para que pasen la noche acá. Hay habitaciones disponibles para que mientras se prepara la cabaña, puedan estar cómodos.

-De verdad gracias Tom, ¡ya estoy en deuda contigo!

-¡Ni lo digas hombre!

De regreso al hogar de Pony Anthony hablo con Candy y a ella le encantó la idea de irse esa misma noche con Anthony a la granja de los Steven.

Despidiéndose de la srita. Pony y la hermana María, Candy miró feliz hacia adelante, hacia el camino que ya había elegido... junto a Anthony, donde quiera que él vaya.

Ahora, empezaban una nueva vida. Verían la forma de hacer un camino feliz juntos. Acompañándose, poniendo su mejor empeño y haciendo lo mejor para ellos siempre.


	9. CARTA DE ANTHONY

**Carta de Anthony.**

 **.**

El tío abuelo William, se encontraba en Londres cuando George Johnson su asistente y mano derecha le entregó una carta que venía precisamente del Colegio San Pablo en la misma ciudad. Su remitente: Anthony Brown Andrew.

El tío abuelo, abrió el sobre y saco la misiva;

Londres, Inglaterra 27 de Abril de 1914.

Querido Tío Abuelo William Andrew:

Espero que al recibir la presente se encuentre gozando de excelente salud.

El motivo de esta carta es para agradecer la consideración que ha tenido conmigo, con mis primos Archibald y Stear Cornwell y en especial con la señorita Candice White Andrew al permitirnos tener una preparación en el prestigioso Colegio San Pablo.

Usted es el patriarca de nuestra familia y no quiero parecer deshonesto o mal agradecido con usted al ocultarle mis intenciones a futuro con la señorita Candice W. Andrew. Su protegida.

He de confesarle que mi interés hacia la señorita Candice es por demás sincero y mis afectos están depositados en ella, para solicitarle desde este momento su mano en matrimonio.

Perdóneme usted Tío William si con mi atrevimiento he sobrepasado su confianza o si puedo parecerle impertinente. No es la manera de hacer una solicitud de tal importancia, pero dado que no he tenido el gusto de conocerlo en persona he tomado como opción última enviarle esta carta.

Estoy decidido a adiestrarme en los conocimientos que se requieran y ser un apoyo para usted y la familia.

Le ruego, tenga a bien considerar mi solicitud y permitirme presentarme ante usted para hacer la petición personalmente.

Le envío mi agradecimiento y un cordial saludo a la distancia.

Anthony Brown Andrew.

El tío abuelo William, se quedó extrañado con la carta recibida y pidió a George indagar sobre la situación. Quería saber que estaba sucediendo en el colegio para que Anthony sintiera necesario tomar esa determinación.

-Investiga por favor George, ya sabes que yo no puedo hacer acto de presencia personalmente.- solicitó William a su asistente.

-Así será William- En este mismo momento me dirijo para allá...

George esperaba afuera de la dirección del plantel. La hermana Grey, la directora, lo hizo pasar a su oficina.

-Señor Johnson, no me extraña su visita, me imagino por qué está usted aquí. -La hermana Grey se mostró apenada y muy preocupada- Créame que para nosotros este incidente es alarmante y nuestra reputación como Colegio está en entredicho...

-Hermana Grey, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere con sus palabras, yo estoy aquí por órdenes del Sr. William A. Andrew, él me ha manifestado su deseo de saber cómo va todo con sus sobrinos, los jóvenes Brown, Cornwell y la señorita Candice W. Andrew.

Me preocupa lo que tiene que decirme, por sus palabras me imagino que no es algo bueno.

-En efecto, señor Johnson, justamente había enviado un mensajero al domicilio que aparece como referencia aquí en Londres para notificaciones urgentes. Bueno, en vista de que ya está usted aquí, me apena mucho informarle que el día de ayer mientras se llevaba a cabo La Festividad de Mayo en el colegio, el joven Anthony Brown Andrew y la señorita Candice W. Andrew se dieron a la fuga.

-¡Cómo dice! - preguntó nervioso George.

-Así es. El día de ayer, pusimos en la entrada del colegio varios mayordomos (dijo esto para ocultar que sólo habían dispuesto de uno y evitar represalias por falta de seguridad) con la finalidad de proteger el ingreso y las salidas de los familiares que asistían al evento.

No nos explicamos cómo es que dos estudiantes han podido esquivar nuestra estricta vigilancia.

Hasta el día de hoy en la mañana nos percatamos de la ausencia de ambos en el pase de lista de las clases.

Por esa razón es de vital importancia organizarnos para comenzar la búsqueda de inmediato.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, me encargaré de dar aviso al Sr. Andrew. Organizaré un equipo de búsqueda en Londres y veré si es posible alcanzarlos en puerto. Por si acaso han decidido regresar a América.

-Haga lo que considere pertinente, mientras tanto, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantener bajo estricta vigilancia a los jóvenes Cornwell y cualquier correspondencia que reciban.

-Le agradezco, con permiso- y George salió de la oficina a toda prisa para comunicarle al tío abuelo y dar instrucciones sobre la búsqueda.

Cuando William Andrew se enteró de lo que sucedía y de que Anthony y Candy se habían esfumado sin dejar algún rastro, se preocupó demasiado.

-¿Dónde estarán?, ¿habrán regresado a América?, ¿Con qué dinero? si ellos no tenían ningún tipo de ingreso.

El tío abuelo William decidió no informar a la tía Elroy, ella ya estaba grande de edad y no quería afectar su salud.

Por lo pronto con un telegrama movilizó a gente en el puerto de New York, no para atrapar a Anthony y Candy, simplemente para saber que habían llegado con bien a América.

Eliza, decidió informar lo sucedido en una carta a la tía abuela. En ella se expresaba de la peor manera de Candy, diciéndole que ella había seducido a Anthony en el colegio y lo había presionado para huir ya que lo tenía como embrujado con sus encantos de zorra.

La tía Elroy, como siempre cegada ante las situaciones y recordando cómo había discutido con Anthony anteriormente. Creyó todo lo que Eliza y su veneno plasmaron en esa carta.

En la siguiente reunión familiar de un quinto domingo:

-¡Es inaudito! Por decir lo menos lo que esa muchacha ha venido a causar en mi familia. -manoteaba Elroy-

De haber sabido que iba a causar tanto mal me hubiera opuesto tajantemente a su adopción. ¡Es una corriente y vulgar huérfana venida a más! - vociferaba exageradamente delante de Archie, Stear, Eliza y Neal y hasta fingió un desmayo.

Stear y Archie estaban indignados con la tía Elroy y mientras Eliza corría hacia la tía para ayudarla, ellos decidieron salir de ahí para platicar.

-Archie, sigo sin creer que esto esté pasando. Ojalá que ambos estén bien.- decía Stear preocupado.

-Ánimo Stear... Anthony sabe lo que hace, no es ningún tonto, te aseguro que cuidará bien de Candy.-respondió Archie -admiro su valor, te soy sincero... yo no sé si hubiera podido hacer lo mismo.

-Archie, ¿qué te parece, si nos regresamos al colegio? La verdad los dramas de la tía Elroy me parecen patéticos.

-Sí hermano, opino lo mismo, mejor regresemos.

Y sin despedirse, salieron de la casa en Londres y regresaron al colegio en un coche de servicio.

En el puerto de New York dos jóvenes eran observados a una distancia prudente. Uno de los investigadores identificó al joven Anthony Brown y con él viajaba de la mano una joven rubia, no muy alta y muy bella. Ambos llevaban su maletín en mano y habían bajado de la embarcación con los pasajeros de tercera clase.

Los investigadores tenían órdenes de seguir a la pareja e informar a que destino llegarían, sin interferir en su viaje y sin ser descubiertos.

Uno de los hombres, envió un reporte en telegrama al sr. George Johnson:

Anthony Brown. Candice White. Llegaron bien. Tren a Chicago. Lago Michigan. Orfanatorio.

George, entregó el telegrama a William Andrew, éste al leerlo dijo:

-Sé dónde están. Por favor George, prepara mi regreso a Lakewood...

-Así lo haré William.


	10. EL CONSEJO DE UN HERMANO

**El consejo de un hermano.**

 **.**

Candy y Anthony tenían una vida juntos, llena de amor y de cosas sencillas. Tenían arduas jornadas de trabajo en la granja Steven, ya que Candy ayudaba en los criaderos de pollo y conejo y en la ordeña de vacas, mientras que Anthony y otros trabajadores hacían las labores de separación de ganado, pastoreo, elección de sementales para reproducción y construcción de caballerizas pues ya no se daban abasto con la población equina.

A Anthony le gustaban mucho los caballos y Tom lo involucraba en la preparación de algunos pura sangre para carreras. Al medio día se reunían todos los trabajadores con Tom, Anthony y Candy a almorzar en un espacio agradable con una vista muy bella hacia el lago. Había largas mesas de madera y bancas dispuestas a los lados de dichas mesas. Era una zona con árboles que daban una magnífica y fresca sombra.

Anthony, Candy y Tom reían, platicaban y compartían planes para la granja. El padre de Tom casi no participaba en esto, pero a veces se reunían con él para hacerle compañía y Candy le llevaba leche y galletas que ella misma horneaba. Para Tom había sido de gran ayuda que llegara la pareja a formar parte de su equipo de trabajo. Aunque para él eran más bien su familia, siempre vio a Candy como su hermana y se refería a Anthony como su cuñado.

La jornada de trabajo terminaba a las 5:00 pm. Todos se retiraban a sus casas y Candy y Anthony también se despedían de Tom para llegar a la cabaña que ya habitaban.

Una tarde al entrar a la cabaña, Anthony abrazó a su mujer y le preguntó:

-Candy, ¿eres feliz?

-¡Claro que lo soy mi amor! Y tú, ¿eres feliz?

-Sí... mucho. Esto es tan diferente a la vida que llevaba con los Andrew, el trabajo más pesado que llegué a hacer fue cargar los costales con abono para las rosas y sólo lo hice una vez. Y ahora... me siento útil, más completo, más cansado, pero feliz de estar aquí, contigo, y tenerte cerquita cada noche y cada amanecer Candy. -besó sus labios muy despacio-. Amo despertar en la mañana y verte dormida acurrucada junto a mí. Me encanta sentir que te protejo... -bajó la mirada sonriendo.

-Yo... nunca creí ser tan feliz como lo soy contigo. Cuando vivía en el establo de los Legan, me daba ánimos pensando que no importaban las humillaciones o el trabajo pesado, de alguna forma estaría cerca de ti.

-¡Candy!

-Sí Anthony, así fue. Cuando me llevaste las dulce Candy, me sentí como en una nube.

También cuando bailamos juntos, o cuando me llevaste a galopar y me dijiste que te gustaba. Y ahora, ¿aún te gusto?

-¡Me encantas Candy! ¡Me fascinas! -Y Anthony comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras se dirigían a su recámara.

-Anthony…

-¿Sí?

-¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

-Desde el baile que se organizó en la mansión de Lakewood ¿recuerdas?, cuando te espantaste en el tercer piso. Desde ese día, no pude sacar tu mirada de mi mente, tu risa, tu alegría a pesar de que tenías muchos motivos para no sonreír...

Cuando te fuiste en el bote y caíste por la cascada. Ese día entendí que si te perdía era como perderme a mí mismo. Ahí comprendí que quería estar contigo siempre Candy.

-Y ¿tú?, ¿desde cuándo supiste que me amabas? -Preguntó Anthony.

-Desde el día que galopamos juntos, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba comencé a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti.

Pero cuando tuviste ese accidente en la cacería de zorros fue cuando sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba. Estuve a punto de perderte y creo que yo también me habría muerto de dolor… Una noche de tormenta en Lakewood, cuando encendiste las velas, también encendiste algo en mí. Esos días supe que te amaba y que sólo quería estar contigo.

Juntos tomaron una ducha. A pesar del cansancio, al llegar a su cama hicieron el amor y antes de dormir Anthony dijo:

-Candy, aún no nos casamos, no quiero que pienses que así estoy muy tranquilo. Quiero que seas mi mujer ante Dios y las leyes. No pude recibir respuesta del tío Abuelo William pues le escribí desde el colegio... si hubo alguna supongo que llegó a manos de la hermana Grey y hasta ahí.

-Entonces, ¡¿era verdad lo de la carta al tío abuelo?!

-Claro que sí amor... ¡vamos a Chicago Candy!, desde ahí enviaré otra carta al tío, no quiero que sepan exactamente dónde estamos. Y le pediré un documento donde de autorización para que te cases conmigo, ya que él es tu tutor.

\- ¡Será magnífico! Ir de paseo a Chicago, ¡tú y yo!, aunque... gastaremos más dinero Anthony y en este momento no podemos darnos ese lujo.

-Tienes razón, iré solo.

-¿Tan decidido éstas?

-Candy, todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido como marido y mujer. No dudo que pronto nos convertiremos en padres. Por esa razón es necesario que podamos casarnos cuanto antes.

-Tienes razón.

Anthony, ¡te imaginas que en éste momento ya estuviéramos esperando un hijo!

-Es algo que ronda mis pensamientos todos los días Candy...

Anthony se fue a Chicago. Llevaba la carta y la firme esperanza de obtener una respuesta, en Chicago se encontraban varias empresas de los Andrew y dejando la carta en alguna de ellas llegaría a manos del tío Abuelo William.

Mientras tanto, Candy salió al hogar de Pony. Tom se ofreció a llevarla pues además entregarían algunos víveres para el orfanato.

En el camino Candy vio caminando junto a la vereda a un hombre alto que le pareció conocido, llevaba su melena rubia recortada y algo alborotada, unos pantalones desgastados y un morral colgando del hombro. -¿Será Albert?- se preguntó Candy.

-¿Quién es Albert, Candy?-Preguntó Tom.

-¡Siiii!, es él, ¡es Albert!

Y Candy pegó un brinco desde la carreta hasta el suelo, ahí emprendió la carrera hasta su amigo.

-¡Candy!

-¡Albert!

-Mírate, ¡eres toda una mujer!

-Y tú te ves muy bien sin esa barba y con tu cabello más recortado.

-Gracias Candy, ¡me sonrojas!...

A Tom, que esperaba a Candy a un lado del camino, no le pareció apropiado el comentario de ese hombre con Candy. Y pensó que a Anthony tampoco le gustaría nada ver el saludo tan cariñoso de aquellos dos.

Candy lo abrazaba y dejó salir unas lágrimas por la emoción de encontrarlo.

-Tom, él es Albert. Un amigo mío que siempre me ha apoyado cuando algo malo me sucede.

Albert, él es Tom. Mi hermano del hogar de Pony.

-Mucho gusto, -contesto Tom.

-El gusto es mío -dijo Albert estirando su brazo para saludar.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí Albert, ¿a dónde vas?-Preguntó Candy.

-Tu sabes que no tengo un rumbo fijo Candy, simplemente caminaba...

-Ya veo, siendo así, ¿nos puedes acompañar al hogar de Pony? Vamos a dejar unas cosas. Me gustaría platicar contigo. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veo.

-No te molesta, ¿verdad Tom?

-No Candy, si es tu amigo, no hay ningún problema.

-Entonces, vamos-dijo Albert al tiempo que subía a la carreta.

Llegaron al Hogar de Pony, Tom y Albert bajaban las cosas y las llevaban al interior mientras Candy abrazaba feliz a sus madres. Tom se despidió después de un momento, pues tenía mucho trabajo en la granja. Le preguntó a Candy si regresaba por ella más tarde. Y ella dijo que regresaría a pie.

-¡Gracias Tom! Gritaban los niños y las hermanas del hogar.

-No es nada, es un gusto poder ayudar un poco. Hasta la tarde entonces Candy!, hasta luego Albert!

-Hasta luego Tom.

Candy y Albert tomaron un té con la señorita Pony, mientras la hermana María llevaba a los niños a ordenar sus cuartos. Platicaron un rato y Candy se disculpó con ella para salir a conversar con Albert.

Caminaron hacia la colina de Pony. Candy tomada del brazo de Albert.

-¿Y bien? -¿Cómo estás Candy? Hace mucho no sé de ti.

-Oh Albert, soy muy feliz. Así puedo resumirlo.

-Eso es obvio. No dejas de sonreír. Y me alegra mucho verte así...

-Albert, estuve en Londres. Me fui a estudiar y ya regresé.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué regresaste?- Preguntó él

-Regresé con Anthony. Él pertenece a la familia Andrew, quienes me adoptaron. Anthony y yo nos enamoramos y somos novios. Cuando él le contó a la tía abuela de la familia que nuestra intención a futuro es casarnos, ella se puso muy mal. Amenazó con sacarme de la familia y regresarme para acá. Y mira, ¡acá estoy! –dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero estamos aquí Anthony y yo por convicción. Huimos de Londres Albert. Nos queremos casar y hoy fue Anthony a Chicago a buscar la aprobación del tío abuelo William.

-Ya entiendo. Candy, ¿están seguros de querer casarse?

-Si.

-Entonces no hay más que decir, espero que sus planes resulten como ustedes lo desean. Si tomaron la decisión de estar juntos es porque algo muy fuerte los une. Deseo que sigas siendo muy feliz Candy. Yo debo retirarme, buscaré donde pasar la noche. Ha sido muy reconfortante verte y saber que estás bien.- acercándose a ella besó su frente y le dio un abrazo.

-Albert, espero verte pronto.

-Yo también espero verte muy pronto, pequeña. Ya sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo.

-¡Cuídate Albert!

-Tú también Candy, cuídate…

Candy regresó al hogar para despedirse y caminó hacia la granja Steven.

Ya en la cabaña, mientras terminaba de preparar la merienda, alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¡Hola Tom! Estoy preparando chocolate y panques, ¿tú gustas?

-Gracias Candy, por el momento venía a ver si estabas bien. Me quedé con pendiente porque regresarías tu sola. ¿No te acompaño Albert de regreso?

-No, él tomó otro rumbo. No te agradó Albert, ¿me equivoco?

-No es eso Candy, pero me pareció muy extraño ese encuentro en la mañana. Candy, ¿no es él de los Andrew también?

-No, él es solo una persona solitaria, le gusta vivir así. Como crees que podría ser un Andrew.

-No lo sé... podría jurarte que tiene un parecido con Anthony, se parecen hasta en la forma de andar. Y a pesar de que es un vagabundo, tiene un acento educado... por algún momento imaginé que si Anthony tuviera un hermano mayor, sería exactamente como es tu amigo Albert.

-Ahora que lo dices, tal vez... pero definitivamente él no es un Andrew. -¡Qué cosas tan extrañas se te ocurren Tom! Anda, pasa a tomar una taza de chocolate.

-No creo que sea correcto, tal vez cuando esté Anthony.

-¡Oh Tom! ¡No me vengas con eso! Tú eres como mi hermano y esta es tu cabaña...

-Esa es otra cosa que quería comentarte Candy, precisamente porque eres como mi hermana, es mi deber decirte que no me pareció correcta la forma en que abrazaste a Albert.

-¡Tom!

-Y no me hagas esa cara Candy, tú ya estás con Anthony, si aún no son esposos es como si lo fueran. No puedes andar por ahí saludando tan efusivamente a tus amigos varones. Me pongo en el lugar de Anthony y no me agradaría nada ver esas muestras de cariño de mi mujer hacia otros hombres. Aunque sea solo un saludo.

Sólo es un consejo. No vine a retarte.

-Está bien Tom, tendré más cuidado.

-De acuerdo, Candy. Buenas noches hermana.

-Buenas noches Tom.

Candy ya dormía cuando Anthony llegó a casa. Por más que intentó esperarlo, un sueño profundo y el cansancio la vencieron.

Anthony se acercó despacio y se recostó junto a ella.

Le besó tiernamente el cuello y ella giró hacia él.

-Anthony, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien, supongo. Pregunte si el Sr. William Andrew estaba en alguna de sus oficinas en Chicago, la suerte está de nuestro lado Candy, al parecer el vino a Lakewood, pero después me encontré a George. Él me dijo que efectivamente había estado en Lakewood, arreglando unos pendientes, pero que ya iba de regreso a Londres, que no tenía caso esperarlo.

-¡Viste a George!

-Sí, y me dijo que el tío abuelo ya está enterado de la situación, que fue uno de los motivos por los que vino a Lakewood. Como verás ya no fue necesario entregarle ninguna carta. Según lo que George me dijo, ya saben exactamente donde estamos, mira: –y puso un sobre entre las manos de Candy.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es dinero, nos lo manda el tío abuelo. Guárdalo Candy, no pienso ocuparlo ahora, dejémoslo para una emergencia.

-Tío abuelo William… nunca le escribí la carta disculpándome por haber abandonado el colegio. Debe pensar que soy una mal agradecida. Y aun así nos envía dinero.

-Candy, no te preocupes por eso. George me dijo que el tío abuelo apoya nuestra decisión y que muy pronto se reunirá con nosotros para arreglar lo de nuestro compromiso y posteriormente nuestra boda.

Ahora si me permites voy a tomar un baño, el día de hoy estuve extrañando como un loco a mi mujer y ya quiero estar acostado junto a ella, me hiciste mucha falta Candy…

-Y tú a mi Anthony.

Anthony comenzó a llenar la tina para bañarse antes de dormir. Se quitaba la ropa y Candy lo observaba como hipnotizada ante lo que veía. Ella ya de por si admiraba el cuerpo bien formado de Anthony; era delgado, muy alto, tenía su pecho un poco marcado por los músculos que antes no se apreciaban, ahora con la actividad física tan fuerte que tenía en el trabajo en la granja, había desarrollado un poco más su musculatura. Sus hombros se volvieron más anchos al igual que su espalda. Sus piernas más firmes, y el color de su piel había dejado de ser blanco, para volverse un poco apiñonado en su rostro, manos y brazos. A pesar de que ya crecía una barba cerrada y bigote en su rostro, él siempre lo mantenía afeitado, pues Candy le decía que le encantaba esa hendidura a medio mentón y los hoyuelos que se le marcaban en las mejillas al sonreír. Anthony sabiendo esto, no iba a desaparecerlos de su imagen solo por conservar la barba.

Candy no perdía detalle en el cuerpo de su amado.

-Candy, si sigues viéndome de esa manera, me olvidare de que tienes sueño…

-¿Sueño yo?

-Entonces ven, entra conmigo a la tina…

Candy viendo el trasero bien formado de Anthony no aguanto las ganas de morderlo.

-¡Candy, eso dolioó!

-Tú pediste mi compañía y no pude contenerme, lo siento.

-Vas a sentirlo más señora Brown… -dijo Anthony en un tono muy sensual en el oído de su mujer.

-¡A…Anthonyy!

Él ya estaba completamente desnudo y tomó a Candy en sus brazos. Se metió a la tina junto con ella.

Le quitó el camisón empapado mientras hincado besaba su vientre. Sus brazos la abrazaban por las piernas y ella también se hincó para estar más cerca de él.

El agua caliente los envolvía y las caricias se deslizaban con mayor facilidad por todo el cuerpo. El besaba como si fuera un experto sus labios, mejillas y cuello. Candy tocaba las fuertes piernas, la entrepierna y los glúteos de Anthony. El masajeaba su cuerpo completo.

Anthony se sentó en la tina y atrajo a Candy hacia él, ella de inmediato noto a su hombre preparado para recibirla.

Se subió en él y sintió esa conexión que debería existir en las personas que hacen el amor. No era solo sexo en dos jóvenes descubriéndose cada noche. Era el amor en su total plenitud en una tina de baño, en una cabaña.


	11. UN SUEÑO

**Un sueño...**

 **.**

Candy se encuentra en el Hogar de Pony. Fue a visitar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, pero ellas no estaban ahí. No estaban los niños tampoco.

-Imagino que salieron a caminar -pensó Candy. -Esperaré en la colina...

Caminó hacia el padre árbol. Sentía el aire tocar su cara y mover su cabello y su vestido. Al llegar al lugar se recostó en el césped y cerró sus ojos.

Unas manitas tocaron su cara y escuchó una risita. Candy abrió los ojos. Era un pequeño niño rubio, casi un bebé. Tenía una mirada muy pícara. Estaba descalzo y desnudo. Sólo llevaba puesto un pañal. Cuando Candy se incorporó para ver de dónde venía, él corrió colina abajo. Recordó que cuando era muy pequeña, ella también paseaba por la colina sólo en calzoncillos cuando hacía mucho calor y la hermana María la perseguía para vestirla de nuevo...

-¡Espera! ¡Ven aquí! -le gritó Candy.

El niño corrió hasta llegar al hogar, se tropezó en la entrada y comenzó a llorar, Candy lo siguió esperando que ya vinieran de regreso la señorita Pony o la hermana María.

Le pareció que algo inesperado debió haber sucedido para que por las prisas dejaran solo al pequeño.

-Nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¡será recién llegado! ¡Ven pequeño! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Calma, que mamá ya viene...

Y lo tomó en sus brazos...

-¡Candyyy!

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué pasa?

-Jajajaja, estás soñando mi amor, decías: ven, pony... pequeño... jajajajajaja nunca te había escuchado hablar dormida.

-¡No te burles!

-Ya, no te enojes. Te prepararé el desayuno para que me perdones.

Dándole un beso, se levantó Anthony de la cama y se fue directo a la pequeña cocina.

-¿Sabes Candy? He estado pensando en comprar un terreno... aunque no sea muy grande. Y comenzar a construir nuestro propio hogar. Tom se ha portado de maravilla con nosotros. Pero ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos y no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad.  
Será mucho trabajo. Ocuparé mis días de descanso para empezar a trabajar en eso.  
¿Qué te parece la idea? ¡Caaandyyy!

-Perdón Anthony. No te estaba escuchando...

-Sí, ya veo. Sigues dormida...

-No es eso... ¡dos meses ya!... ¡Anthony!

-¿Sí?

-Anthony... es que... no he tenido mi período.

-¡Candy! Entonces..., es muy probable que...

-Sí.

Candy recordó su sueño, tan real, tan vívido. Todavía parecía escuchar la risa del pequeño y sentir sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas. ¿Sería que en sueños se estaba presentando ante ella?

-Pasen por favor, -les dijo la enfermera.

Candy y Anthony entraron al consultorio del pueblo.

-Pase por aquí señora Brown, recuéstese por favor.

Después de una serie de exámenes el médico se dirigió a ambos diciendo:

-Todo está bien. La señora Brown se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, al parecer su hijo también. Estaré revisando a la señora para que lleve un correcto desarrollo de su embarazo.  
Tome esta hoja de instrucciones a seguir en casa y éstas vitaminas. Ahí en la nota vienen las indicaciones. Que pasen muy buen día.

Candy y Anthony salieron del consultorio mudos, pero al mismo tiempo felices. Ahora todo encajaba, pensó Candy, ella soñó a su hijo... era él, en la colina de Pony. Y llegaron a su mente de nuevo sus propias palabras: -¡Ven pequeño! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Calma, que mamá ya viene...

-¡Candy! -¡voy a ser papá!... -decía Anthony con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Anthony... yo... siento que estoy soñando!

Y se envolvieron en un fuerte y profundo abrazo.

Pasaron los días y el trabajo en la granja Steven seguía igual para Anthony. A Candy ya no le permitían asomarse siquiera a los gallineros, mucho menos a la ordeña de vacas.

-Te voy a llevar en mis hombros hijo. Te voy a enseñar a montar con los tíos Tom y Stear y Archie. Iremos a tirar piedras al lago. Te regalaré un perro y te daré todos los días un beso y un abrazo...

Eran algunas de las promesas que Anthony decía mientras acariciaba suavemente el vientre de Candy. Él estaba seguro que su hijo ya podía escucharlo y hasta entenderlo.

-Candy... si mi mamá viviera... le escribiré una carta a mi padre. ¡El gusto que le dará el saber que será abuelo!

Candy y Anthony fueron de visita al Hogar de Pony. Llevaban una tarta de piña, panqueques y chocolate con leche. Era antojo de Candy.

-¡¿Queeeé dices Candy?!

-Si hermana María, voy a ser mamá... -y se nublaban sus verdes ojos con lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Candy! Esa es una bendición...-se animó a decir la señorita Pony con la voz entrecortada.

-Serán unos padres muy jóvenes Candy, Anthony, pero estamos seguras que su bebé ya es afortunado por llegar con ustedes.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable en el hogar de Pony, regresaron a su cabaña y Tom le entregó una carta a Anthony.

-Llegó esto para ti Anthony. Vino un coche de la familia Andrew, un señor... George, bajó y me pidió te lo entregara personalmente. Estará en Lakewood. Quiere verlos mañana a ti y a Candy. Por mí no hay problema, tómense el día.

-Gracias cuñado.

-No es nada, ¿cómo está mi sobrino?

-Muy bien Tom. Es un chico bien portado. No tengo ninguna queja.-dijo Candy.

-Me alegro que así sea, los dejo, descansen.

-Gracias Tom.

-¡Abrelaaa!

-¡Cálmate Candy!

-¿Qué dice?

-Ya vooooy...

6 julio 1914.

Querido Anthony:

Deseo que se encuentren en perfecto estado tú y mi apreciada protegida, la señorita Candice W. Andrew.

He recibido tu carta y debo admitir que ya estaba enterado de tu situación con ella.

En Londres la madre superiora del colegio me puso al tanto de lo que había ocurrido.

Es mi deseo reunirme con ambos mañana mismo. Almorzaremos juntos. Enviaré por ustedes a primera hora.

Sr. William A. Andrew.

-¡Anthony! ¡Mañana conoceré al tío abuelo William! -Candy sentía que el corazón se le saldría de la emoción. -¡Qué nervios! ¡por qué justamente ahora!... Anthony, ¿qué vamos a decirle?, ¿le contaremos de mi embarazo?

-Tranquila Candy, al igual que tú, estoy nervioso. Tampoco lo he visto nunca, pero si él tiene la disposición de vernos es algo bueno. Además George ya nos había dicho que el tío nos apoya. Y hasta nos envió dinero... Tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre, pase lo que pase. No tengas miedo mi vida.

-Te adoro Anthony, siempre dices las palabras que necesito escuchar. Soy muy afortunada por estar contigo.

-Te amo mi bella mujer. ¡A dormir! Que mañana madrugamos.

Ya estaban en la puerta, arreglados con sus mejores ropas. Ansiosos, nerviosos, tomados de la mano.

Observaron desde lo lejos cuando el coche de los Andrew se acercaba. Candy sentía el estómago hecho un nudo. Ni siquiera el embarazo le hacía sentirse así.  
Anthony apretó su mano:

-Todo estará bien...

Subieron al coche, no era George quien conducía. Era un chofer desconocido, así que cualquier pregunta que tuvieran sobre aquél encuentro, tendrían que calmarla en el silencio de sus pensamientos.

Llegó la hora. La mansión frente a ellos. El portal de las rosas abierto de par en par.  
Las rosas dando la bienvenida con su delicioso perfume a la pareja... Anthony sintió un vuelco en el corazón al recordar cuando ese era su mundo. Ahora todo era distinto, su mundo eran Candy, su bebé y el trabajo en la granja.

Entraron a la casa. George y el mayordomo les dieron la bienvenida. Siguieron a George hasta el despacho.  
Cuando entraron, ahí estaba el tío abuelo William, de pie, esperándolos...


	12. RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO

**Recuperando el tiempo.**

 **.**

-Sean bienvenidos...

-Pero... ¡¿queeé?! ¿Albert?

-Hola Candy.

-¿Cómo es que...?

Anthony también estaba sorprendido. Siempre creyó como todos en la familia que el tío abuelo era un anciano ermitaño, bondadoso pero sin ningun interés en lazos fraternos con ellos. Nunca se imaginó que fuera un hombre joven, si acaso unos cuántos años mayor que él. Se parecía mucho a... a él.

Se agolparon en la mente de Candy las palabras de Tom...

-¿no es él de los Andrew también? ...podría jurarte que tiene un parecido con Anthony... se parecen hasta en la forma de andar... tiene un acento educado... si Anthony tuviera un hermano mayor, sería exactamente como es tu amigo Albert...

-¡Qué ciega soy!, Tom fue mas observador en cuanto a Albert. Yo en cambio, lo conocí y traté en varias ocasiones y no pasó por mi cabeza la posibilidad.

-Entonces... usted es el tío abuelo William Andrew...

-Sólo dime Albert. Soy hermano de tu madre Anthony.

-Ahora entiendo el parecido, sus ojos son como los de mi mamá.

-Y tú Candy, ¿no dices nada? -Preguntó Albert.

-Me he quedado sin palabras. -hizo una pausa. -Sólo puedo decir gracias. Para mí no es diferente si eres Albert o el tío abuelo... siempre me ayudaste como uno o como otro. En mi corazón no hay cuestionamientos para ti... para usted. Sólo hay agradecimiento infinito.

Candy caminó hacia Albert y lo abrazó, no importaba ahora el consejo de Tom. Ella sentía que estaba abrazando a su hermano, a su padre.

Anthony no se incomodó por este gesto de su esposa hacia su tío. Se trataba de alguien que por alguna razón soportó estar todo este tiempo excluido. También avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, era como abrazar un pedacito de su madre.

Los tres se conmovieron hasta las lágrimas. Albert sentía haberse esfumado un gran peso sobre su espalda. Aún no tenía permitido revelar su identidad, pero eso ya no importaba...

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir bajo el yugo de su tía? Ella cómodamente había disfrutado de 20 años la convivencia con sus sobrinos y él... se había perdido de tantas cosas por estar en el anonimato.

¿Cuántas veces vio reír a carcajadas a lo lejos a Anthony, Stear y Archie sin poder acercarse? ¿Cuántas veces los vio enfrentarse en alguna pelea entre ellos, sin poder intervenir como el tío o hermano mayor?  
¿Cuántas navidades pasó escondido con la compañía de George como si fuera un recluso? O incluso en el colegio en Londres sólo mientras todos pasaban las fiestas con sus familias... Estaba harto. Había presenciado su vida familiar como un simple espectador anónimo. Se perdió de mucho y empezaba a recuperarlo.

-Tío... Albert, no entiendo por qué todo este tiempo... ¿por qué estar oculto? -cuestionó Anthony.

-Al principio así fue acordado, por los intereses de la familia. Pero ya no estoy dispuesto a estar lejos. ¡Vamos a almorzar! Deben tener hambre.

Almorzaron en el jardín, donde estaba ya instalada una mesa para recibirlos. Se sentaron y a continuación llegó el almuerzo. Todo fue delicioso.

-Estoy feliz Anthony y Candy. Tenerlos aquí conmigo, sin secretos. Compartiendo con ustedes como mi familia... -se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos -Es simplemente magnífico.

Candy miró a Anthony con cierta complicidad.

-Tío, ya que tocas el tema de los secretos, hay algo que debes saber: -tomó la mano de Candy.  
-Candy y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

Albert guardó silencio un momento y dijo:

-Es muy natural. Ustedes se aman, escaparon juntos y viven juntos. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que apresurarnos con los preparativos de su matrimonio. Ya están todos los documentos debidamente en orden. No tienes que dejar de ser una Andrew Candy.

Sólo falta que me digan si quieren previamente una recepción de anuncio de compromiso, o la omitimos y nos enfocamos en la boda.

-Albert, para mí está bien lo que ustedes dispongan. -Dijo Candy.

-Tío, si hacemos una fiesta de compromiso, se enterarán la tía Elroy, Eliza, Neal, la tía Sara y sinceramente los queremos muy lejos de nosotros. Mejor sólo celebremos una boda privada. Que sólo las personas más allegadas a nosotros sean invitadas.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Además tenemos poco tiempo para fiestas de compromiso. Por el bebé que ya esperan. Entonces, vamos a organizar todo. -Concluyó Albert.

Aprovecharon ese almuerzo para ultimar detalles de la boda.

Antes de dejar la mansión Lakewood, Anthony llevó a Candy al jardín de las rosas. Como si no fuera suficiente con todas las emociones de ese día, estar ahí, les invadía el alma de más sentimiento.

-Candy, si volviera a nacer, le pediría a Dios que de nuevo me pusiera en tu camino. No imagino otra vida sin ti.

-Y yo Anthony, creo que el tiempo en esta vida no es suficiente para estar a tu lado. Quisiera que fuésemos eternos y ser tu esposa para siempre.

Candy, se acercó despacio a Anthony. Lo abrazó y lo besó. Se perdieron unos momentos en ese beso y en ese lugar que les traía tantas memorias.

Albert estaría en contacto con ellos para que la boda se realizara lo más pronto posible.

Lakewood.  
8 de julio 1914.

Queridos sobrinos Archibald y Allistear Cornwell:

Les envío un afectuoso saludo y solicito de ustedes la mayor discreción en el momento de leer la presente.

Anthony Brown Andrew y Candice White Andrew celebrarán su unión en matrimonio en esta ciudad y se requiere de su presencia a la brevedad.

Los permisos en el colegio ya están tramitados, lamento informarles que el viaje a Escocia por las vacaciones de verano se verá reemplazado por el viaje de regreso a casa. Al momento de recibir esta carta deberán partir con total discreción al puerto de Southampton. Ahí ya hay indicaciones precisas de trasladarlos a Lakewood.

Está por demás solicitarles que no comenten nada con la tía abuela Elroy. Eliza o Neal Legan. Ni con alguna otra persona.

Les agradezco y espero que tengan un viaje sin contratiempos.

Sr. William Albert Andrew.

-¡Te lo dije!... Anthony sabe lo que hace. Ahora está a punto de casarse con Candy y tiene el apoyo del tío abuelo. A tal grado que hasta evitó que se entere la tía abuela y las odiosos de los Legan.

-Déjame ver. -dijo Stear tomando la carta, incrédulo, verificando la autenticidad de la firma y el sello en el sobre... -es verdad, por un momento me pareció que esta carta era una broma, pero es completamente auténtica.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a empacar.

-Sí, ¡démonos prisa!

Al llegar a la dirección del colegio. La hermana Grey los esperaba:

-Es pertinente que regresen a América a la brevedad. Espero que no hayan comentado nada a nadie. Se me pidió absoluta discreción. Afuera los está esperando un carruaje. Buen viaje jóvenes.

Faltaban dos días para la boda de Candy y Anthony cuando llegaron Stear y Archie a Chicago. Stear hubiera querido llevar a Patty O'Brian con él. Habían hecho planes para encontrarse en Escocia en la escuela de verano y pasar el tiempo con la libertad que no tenían en el colegio. Mantenían una relación secreta que además se volvió muy intensa. Ya se habían encontrado alguna vez a riesgo de ser expulsados. Stear y Patty se enamoraron y una madrugada de mucho valor y después de haber quedado de acuerdo, Stear subió por el balcón de Patty y ella quien ya lo esperaba abrió sus ventanas rápidamente. Lo dejó entrar y tuvieron una sesión de besos y caricias íntimas. Desde entonces Stear estaba convencido de que Patty sería la elegida para él. Pero por muchos deseos que tuviera de invitarla, un viaje así requería un permiso especial de los padres de Patty y ni pensarlo. Era imposible.

Archie por su parte, disfrutaba de la compañía de Annie, en los domingos que tenían permiso de salir del Colegio. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Annie siempre fue insegura a pesar de tenerlo todo. Candy siempre fue valiente y fuerte, segura de sí misma a pesar del camino que siempre le mostraba nuevos obstáculos. El no quería hacer comparaciones, pero siempre estaban presentes, como un enorme letrero en la frente de Annie.  
Archie, además era un tipo galante con las compañeras y una de esas galanterías lo llevó a poner sus ojos en Diane Bennett. Una joven irlandesa, rubia, alta, atractiva, amable y terriblemente segura de sí misma.

Diane ya había estado cerca de causar problemas. Ella estaba decidida a acercarse a Anthony el día del festival de Mayo. Afortunadamente, Anthony ya tenía marcado ese día para huir con Candy y no existía otra idea en su cabeza más que regresar juntos a América.

Diane y Archie coincidieron en un quinto domingo que él había regresado antes de tiempo al colegio. Ella no salió de la escuela pues sus padres estaban de viaje y no mandaron por ella. Con tiempo de sobra y agobiado por la terrible escena de la tía Elroy. Archie se fue a caminar por la zona boscosa del Colegio. Lejos de la vista de las monjas de guardia.

Mientras él caminaba sólo para distraerse, ella hacía exactamente lo mismo y en algún punto se encontraron.  
Iniciaron una plática, que a los dos dejaría con un interés especial en el otro y cada que podían Archie daba algún mensaje escrito, que ella emocionada respondía a la siguiente oportunidad de encontrarse.

Annie no fue invitada a la boda, ella asistió con Eliza y Neal a la escuela en Escocia, pensando que allá se encontraría con Archie. Además de que el hecho que Annie se enterara de la boda suponía el riesgo de que dijera algo a Eliza y optaron por no invitarla.

La sorpresa que se llevaron Stear y Archie al conocer al tío William, fue tan grande como la que se llevaran Anthony y Candy. Pero a la vez estaban muy satisfechos de que el jefe de la familia no fuera un anciano. Sino un hombre joven con el que tendrían lazos muy fuertes.

Llegó el día. La Unión por la Iglesia se llevó a cabo en una parroquia de Lakewood.

La recepción fue en la mansión. Asistieron muy pocas personas. Albert, George, Stear, Archie, Vincent el padre de Anthony, Dorothy, Tom, la señorita Pony, la hermana María, Jimmy y otros tres niños del orfanato y el señor Cartwright. Fue una comida muy elegante. Se hizo un brindis y Candy y su ahora esposo bailaron un vals. Más tarde, llegó un carruaje con el juez que haría legal la Unión civil.

Al caer la tarde Candy y Anthony ya eran esposos...

Anthony se perdió de la vista de Candy, mientras ella platicaba con sus madres y Tom.

La plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de las gaitas tocando ruidosas melodías, Candy seguía opinando que aquello parecían caracoles arrastrándose. Anthony iba al frente, detrás de él aparecieron Stear, Archie y Albert haciendo el coro.

Anthony se acercó a Candy y depósito en sus manos un cofre muy pequeño.

Dentro había un precioso dije que llevaba en relieve las iniciales de ambos entrelazadas con una delicada cadena de oro.


	13. EN ESCOCIA

**En Escocia...**

 **.**

Las cosas no iban muy bien en la escuela de verano. Annie no paraba de llorar, estaba sumida en la tristeza porque Archie no viajó a la escuela de verano.  
Patty fue también a Escocia y aunque esperaba encontrarse con Stear comprendió que muchas veces los planes en la familia cambiaban y no estaba en sus manos oponerse. Este tiempo sin Stear le serviría para tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Eliza ya había escrito a la tía Elroy para comunicarle que Stear y Archie no llegaron a Escocia como estaba planeado. Esta vez no ahondó en sus propias conjeturas, su interés ya había sido acaparado por Terry, quien pasaba su tiempo en la Villa de los Grandchester, también en Escocia, a orillas del lago.

En cierta ocasión, después de terminadas las clases salieron a pasear Eliza, Neal y Annie. Querían estar en el lago.

-Ya querida, cambia esa carita, estamos en un lugar encantador, vamos a subir a un bote...

-No Eliza, yo no sé nadar.

-Vamos Annie, si el bote se volcara, que lo dudo, ¡yo te salvo!... -dijo Neal presumido.

-No, en verdad no quiero. Tengo miedo.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes, ¡vamos Neal!

Y Annie se quedó sentada en una pequeña colina cerca del muelle, no escuchó que alguien se acercaba tras ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? -Preguntó Terry a Annie sentándose junto a ella.

-Yo... sólo no quise ir en el bote con Eliza y Neal. Me da mucho miedo.

-Haces bien, a mí también me daría miedo... -dijo Terry tratando de parecer gracioso. -Desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte por... Candy, ya no la volví a ver. Supe que huyó del colegio con Anthony... bueno; ¿quién en el San Pablo no lo sabe?

-Ella regresó a América, pero no sé más nada.

-Voló muy pronto la paloma.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada importante... ¿Y tu amigo, el señor elegante? ¿No vino a Escocia? Perdón que pregunte, pero en el baile los vi muy juntos. Incluso cuando él entró a la pelea que sostuve con Anthony, vi tu rostro angustiado cuando salió golpeado...

-El... no. Se supone que estaría aquí. Pero me imagino que viajaron a América. -contestó Annie con la mirada fija en el lago.

-Ahora entiendo tu tristeza. ¿Sabes? Creo que no deberías estar así por nadie.

-¡Terry!...

-Annie, creo que para nadie es un secreto que estás enamorada del elegante...

Después de un momento en silencio:

-¿Cómo es que hiciste para olvidar tan pronto a Candy?

-No la he olvidado. Simplemente entendí que era una partida que ya había perdido antes de comenzar. Es fácil darte cuenta cuando alguien nunca va a estar contigo.

-Entonces, ¿Candy era para ti un juego?...

-No, no me mal entiendas... Fue muy importante. Creo que confundí su ayuda con algún tipo de interés en mi persona. Es decir, ella nunca me dio esperanzas.

Arrepentido por haber expresado sus sentimientos, sin pensar. Terry se sintió molesto.

-Yo quisiera poder darme cuenta de... -y dicho esto rodaron las lágrimas por las mejillas de Annie haciendo un nudo en su garganta que no le permitió seguir hablando.

-¡Vamos a un bote! ¿Qué dices?

-No, en verdad me da un gran temor.

-Yo estaré ahí, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda.

Terry miró a Annie con unos ojos azules hermosamente serenos y con una sonrisa a la cual no pudo oponerse.

-Está bien, vamos...

Eliza observó a la distancia la escena entre Annie y Terry, no perdía detalle desde que Terry se acercó a ella...

-Mira, le resultó la jugarreta a tu amiga la mustia. Ahora está en el lugar que tú quisieras hermanita. No vas a negarlo.

-Cállate Neal. Eso no significa nada.

Y justo en ese momento, Terry le ofrecía la mano a Annie para ponerse de pie.

-Jajajajajajaaaa, y eso... ¿tampoco significa nada?... jajajaja

-Eres un idiota. No tienes por qué burlarte de mí.

-No me burlo, pero parece que tu destino es enamorarte para que llegue otra y te quite la presa.

-¡Te dije que te calles!

Eliza gritó tan fuerte que Annie y Terry alcanzaron a escuchar.

-En verdad no entiendo por qué te juntas con ellos. Veo que eres diferente. De ser como Eliza, ni siquiera me habría atrevido a hablarte.

-Es porque si no me juntara con ellos, estaría sola.

-Más vale sólo ¿no crees?... Te propongo un cambio de planes, vamos a tocar el piano. Tengo entendido que eres una experta, y tenemos uno en la villa de mi padre. ¿Me acompañarías?

-¡Oh!, ¿no sería algo inadecuado? Además vine con Eliza y Neal. Se molestarán si me voy a otro lado.

-Como tú quieras. Si aceptas ir conmigo te llevaré de vuelta a la escuela. No soy un patán ni un aprovechado si tienes pendiente por eso. Pero tienes razón, es muy pronto para pedirte que me acompañes.

-Sí, te agradezco, pero no me sentiría cómoda. Tal vez en otra ocasión Terry.

-Bueno Annie, entonces me retiro. Te acompañaría al lago como inicialmente te dije, pero prefiero disculparme, no me agrada estar cerca de ese par.

-Está bien Terry. Espero verte pronto.

-Yo también a ti Annie.

Y besando el dorso de la mano de Annie se retiró de ahí. Eliza notaba más repuesta a Annie y se le retorcía el estómago de pensar que fuera Terry la causa.

-Hey Annie, hace rato... te vi muy cerca de Terruce. ¿Qué tanto te decía?

Annie, ya sabía a donde quería llegar Eliza y por nada del mundo le comentaría nada...

-Platicábamos del clima.

-Ay Annie, ¡por favooor! Y ¿tú me crees tonta? ¡No será que no quieres decirme!...

-Bueno, la verdad me preguntó por Candy, pero no quise que te sintieras mal, por eso, no te lo comenté.

-¡Candy! ¡Ni quién se acuerde de esa!

-Pues ya ves que sí Eliza, alguien la tiene muy presente...

-¿Y qué es lo que te pasa a ti ahora Annie? ¿Vas a defenderla aún después de lo que me hizo? -Preguntó Eliza amenazadora señalándose el rostro.

-¡Eso no lo hizo Candy! Y no la defiendo, pero últimamente me parece muy desgastante tener amistad contigo Eliza. ¡Mejor será que nos distanciemos!

-Eres una hipócrita Annie. Ahora entiendo a Archie. ¿Quién querría estar con una boba como tú? -decía Eliza mientras soltaba su rabia por haberla visto tan contenta con Terry- tal vez por eso se fijó en Diane Bennett.

-Elizaaaa...

-¡Tal vez en el fondo siempre fuiste una mosca muerta resbalosa como Candy!

-¡Eliza, no vuelvas a buscarme! -Gritó Annie mientras corría de regreso a la escuela. Eliza siguió su camino a la mansión Andrew.

-Creo que te excediste con la niña mimada... -comentó Neal.

-Neal, tú no opines, tus comentarios están de más.

Los siguientes minutos, horas, días, Annie repetía ese encuentro con Terry en su mente y se preguntaba...

-Entonces ¿así se siente olvidar a alguien? Sé que no debo ilusionarme con Terry, sería un error, pero... ¡se siente tan bien que no duelas tanto Archie!

Unos días después, Annie salió de la escuela acompañada de Patty y varias compañeras más. En el camino un joven se acercaba al grupo de chicas montando su caballo.  
Las jóvenes de inmediato se emocionaron ante la escena, ya que parecía un caballero por su porte y galanura. Annie se ruborizó al percatarse de que era Terry quien se acercaba.

-¡Buena tarde señoritas! Annie, me pregunto si te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo.

Todas miraban incrédulas a Annie.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho.

-Entonces vamos, -y tomando a Annie de la mano, la jaló hacia él y la subió al caballo.

Todas contemplaron sorprendidas, como esa chica tímida y que hasta hace unos días no dejaba de tener los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ahora se veía radiante en compañía de uno de los jóvenes más atractivos del San Pablo. Platicaban en el camino al lago, Annie se sentía extrañamente contenta.  
Bajaron del caballo y buscaron la sombra de los árboles para sentarse a conversar.

-Annie, te agradezco por aceptar mi invitación.

-Yo te agradezco a ti Terry. Hacía mucho que no subía a un caballo.

-¿sabes? Es muy agradable tu compañía

-¡Oh Terry! Me halagas demasiado.

En esos momentos Eliza pasaba por ahí y no perdió oportunidad de incomodar.

-Hola Terry, veo que se han entendido bien tú y Annie.

-En efecto Eliza, yo puedo ver que eres muy observadora.

-Me pregunto si sabes que Annie muere por mi primo. ¿No le has contado Annie? O acaso ¿ya olvidaste los apasionados besos que se daban tú y Archie?

-¡Será mejor que no ofendas a Annie, ni en mi presencia, ni en mi ausencia Eliza! Y no me mires así. Lo que haya hecho Annie es problema suyo... ¿Nos vamos Annie? -y extendió su mano a la joven, quien pareció recobrar la serenidad al retirarse de ahí.

Caminaron juntos un buen tramo hasta llegar a la Villa Grandchester. Iban en silencio. Y Annie, sacando esa seguridad en sí misma que ya había empezado a hacer las pases con ella le dijo a Terry:

-Creo que empiezo a seguir tus buenos consejos Terry. Ya le pedí a Eliza que no se acerque más a mí. No quiero su amistad.

-Sí, y me alegro. Una chica tan linda como tú no tiene nada que hacer con personas como ellos.

-Gracias...

-¿Por qué?

-Por decirme linda...

-Vamos Annie, ya deberías saberlo...eres muy linda...

Llegaron a la Villa Grandchester. Era un lugar hermoso, y aún se mostraba la opulencia que en sus mejores tiempos habría sido de una elegancia y lujo soberbios.

Caminaron por largos corredores y llegaron a una sala grande, con paredes de piedra y una chimenea. El piano estaba colocado al centro. Terry lo mantenía en óptimo estado pues un exceso de humedad o polvo haría estragos en el bello instrumento.

-Vamos Annie, muéstrame...

Terry jaló el banco para que Annie se sentara y comenzara a tocar.

Annie deleitó el oído y la vista de su anfitrión. Tenía frente a ella a un joven, que estaba encantado con la serenidad, talento y belleza que Annie apenas empezaba a descubrir en ella...

Y tampoco sabía lo que en Terry estaba despertando...


	14. ADIÓS AL COLEGIO

**Adiós al Colegio.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en Lakewood...

Los días transcurrían felices para Candy y Anthony. Después de la boda Albert habló seriamente con ambos y les propuso vivir en Lakewood y a Anthony le asignaría un tiempo indefinido a George para adiestrarlo en los negocios. Ya que era tradición y al mismo tiempo obligación para los Andrew participar en los corporativos y diferentes franquicias de la familia.

Anthony no estaba muy convencido, el amaba la vida del campo. Aunque por otro lado, era su oportunidad de darle un nivel de vida a Candy y su bebé si no opulento, sí libre de carencias económicas.

Aceptaron la propuesta de Albert y días después agradecieron a Tom por toda la ayuda. Se marcharían a Lakewood.

Ya instalados en la mansión, se despidieron de Stear y Archie que para entonces debían regresar al Colegio en Londres. Ya había rumores de guerra. Pero aún no se decía nada oficial en cuanto al cierre del Instituto San Pablo. Por lo cual regresaron.

Albert también se iba con ellos, ya era hora de volver también para él.

George se quedó con Anthony como habían acordado para asesorarlo y enseñarle todo lo que debería aprender.

Candy se adaptaba a una nueva vida. ¡La mansión Lakewood para ella! Ni en cien años lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre estaba acompañada de Dorothy, tomaban juntas el té, salían al pueblo a buscar ropita de bebé y juguetes. También se dedicaba a cuidar del jardín de rosas.

Anthony llegaba a la hora de la comida. George no quería saturarlo con procesos e información nueva para él. Aunque Anthony era muy hábil y pronto aprendía sus lecciones.

Los esposos compartían el resto de la tarde haciendo planes con el bebé, eligiendo el nombre, decorando su habitación.

Una noche, antes de dormir y ya acostados en su cama. Anthony abrazó a Candy:

-¿Sabes amor? Extraño la granja. Somos muy afortunados de tener esta oportunidad. Pero, también me hace falta el trabajo pesado que tenía con Tom.

-Puedes hacer ambas cosas...

-No Candy, no puedo ir todos los días a la granja después de terminar las lecciones aquí.

-No me refiero a eso señor Brown... ¡Podríamos hacer nuestra propia granja!

-¡Candy!...

-Sí, sería divertido, piénsalo. Dorothy y yo tenemos mucho tiempo libre. Y poco a poco podríamos hacerla crecer.

-Candy, tú estás embarazada.

-Sí, pero todavía puedo hacer muchas cosas.

-Voy a pensarlo... Vamos a dormir dulce Candy...

-¡Buenas noches Anthony! Te amo...

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo en el Colegio. Había tantas cosas que platicar, Patty y Stear reanudaron sus besos y abrazos a escondidas. Archie seguía escribiendo breves mensajes a Diane Bennett. Quien, en una ocasión, fue sorprendida por la hermana Kreis al momento de entregar la respuesta a Archie.

-Señorita Diane, me puede decir ¿qué es eso que lleva en la mano?

-Hermana... no es nada.

-¡Hágame el favor de entregármelo!

-No puedo...

-¡Diane Bennett entrégame ese papel!

Todos los alumnos miraban atónitos la escena. Archie sentía como su rostro se ruborizaba.  
Diane entregó el recado y se quedó ahí de pie, con un semblante de angustia.

La hermana Kreis abrió el recado y lo leyó.

-Diane Bennett, Archibald Cornwell, vamos a la oficina de la hermana Grey.

Annie salía de la biblioteca cuando escuchó un grupo de chicas murmurando.

-Sí, este Colegio está perdiendo prestigio. Primero Candy y Anthony Andrew y ahora Archibald...

-Tal vez es cosa de familia... pero pobre Diane. Ella va a salir perdiendo...

-Chicas, ¿de qué hablan? Escuché que Archibald está en problemas... -preguntó Annie.

-Así es, hoy fue sorprendido enviándose mensajes muy comprometedores con Diane Bennett. Lo más seguro es que salgan del colegio.

Annie sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Si bien era cierto se había distanciado de Archie, aún no lo había olvidado.

-No puede ser... -pensó Annie, mientras los murmullos tras ella continuaban...

-¿Y sabes lo que va a pasar con ellos? –preguntaba otra de las alumnas, mientras Annie había enmudecido y caminaba con la mirada perdida.

-No tengo la menor idea...

-Supongo que deberán expulsarlos, sería un castigo justo.

En su habitación Terry meditaba seriamente sobre irse a América con su madre, quien lo había visitado en Escocia y le propuso trabajar con ella en teatro. Pero también pensaba en Annie.

-Si me voy a América, no podré verte más Annie. Me gustas. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí solo por eso. Será mejor que siga mi camino...

Y habiendo decidido ya, Terry buscaría la forma de despedirse de Annie. Después de todo ella era especial para él y no se iría sin dar una explicación.

Días después la oportunidad llegó. Era uno de esos domingos donde los alumnos salen con sus familias. Terry ya tenía hecho el equipaje para irse. Necesitaba ver a Annie.  
Vio el carruaje de los Britter llegar al colegio. Bajó el padre de Annie y lo observó esperar en la entrada, esbozó una sonrisa y abrió los brazos.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa?

-¡Bien papá! ¿Mamá no vino?

-No Annie, ella se siente indispuesta.

-Oh, ya veo.

Acercándose a ellos, Terry lamentó ser inoportuno, pero ésta sería la única oportunidad de despedirse de Annie.

-Señor Britter, Annie, ofrezco una disculpa por acercarme a ustedes así de improviso. Pero me gustaría hablar un momento con Annie si me lo permite, señor Britter...

El padre de Annie volteó a mirarla y descubrió en su hija un rubor y nerviosismo que no había visto en ella, ni siquiera en las reuniones donde estaba presente el joven Cornwell.

Los dejo un momento, iré a caminar aquí cerca. -respondió el señor Britter.

-Terry... -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme.

-Annie, perdón por interrumpir tu tiempo con tu papá. Pero quería que supieras que me voy a América. Por eso quiero despedirme de ti y... preguntarte si puedo escribirte.

-¡Terry!, -Annie no quería que se fuera, y sólo aguantó las ganas de llorar.- ¿Pero por qué te vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer allá?

-Voy a vivir con mi madre Annie...

-Entonces ya estás decidido.

-Sí. Eres muy especial para mí Annie, en verdad te escribiré.

-Y tú lo eres para mí también Terry. Espero que te vaya muy bien y espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto.

Terry se acercó a ella y besó su frente y su mano.

Te escribiré tan pronto como pueda, mientras tanto cuídate mucho por favor.

Y así se despidieron, Terry se iba a buscar a su madre, para dedicarse al teatro, algo que siempre le apasionó. Annie se quedaba en Londres, triste por la partida de Terry, pero con cierta esperanza en su corazón de que lo que ella empezaba a sentir por el joven Grandchester parecía ser correspondido.

New York Septiembre 23. 1914

Querida Annie Britter:

Te escribo desde casa de mi madre. Llevo unos días viviendo aquí. Y ya estoy trabajando. Soy parte de la compañía teatral donde está ella.

Me gusta trabajar. Aunque por el momento mi trabajo es modesto, mi sueño es llegar a hacer grandes cosas en el teatro.  
Se siente bien ganar un sueldo. Ya dejé atrás la época de ser el rebelde que todo tenía a su disposición.

Extraño el Colegio, pero sólo por ti. Te convertiste en una gran amiga.

¿Sabes? Ahora que estoy lejos, me atrevo a decirte que me gustas. Pero tal vez es mejor así, que estemos lejos. Yo tengo que trabajar mucho para lograr mis metas y no quiero interferir en las tuyas.

Disculpa mi arrogancia. Es como si hubiera dado por hecho que también te gusto.

Ojalá nos volvamos a ver.

Siempre tuyo.

Terruce Grandchester.

-¡Terry!... Exclamó Annie apretando la carta en su pecho.-Nos volveremos a ver, yo sé que sí, mientras tanto haré mi mejor esfuerzo en la escuela. Y Terry... si me gustas...

-Archibald Cornwell, Diane Bennett, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo la hermana Grey agitando el recado con una mano.

Fui muy clara al hablarles de las reglas de este honorable Colegio. -¿Cómo se han atrevido a manchar de esta manera nuestro prestigio? He tomado una decisión. Enviaré un telegrama a sus familias. Desde este momento dejarán de ser alumnos de este colegio.

-Hermana Grey ¡por favor! -suplicó Diane llorando.

-¡Por favor nada! No puedo permitir que sigan sucediendo este tipo de cosas en esta Institución. Ya suficiente teníamos con el escándalo de Candice y Anthony, como para ahora minimizar lo de ustedes. Si hago como si no pasara nada, esto se volverá un lugar sin ley y todo el mundo hará lo que quiera. ¡Que nos libre Dios de algo así! Por lo tanto, es mi última palabra. Vayan a sus cuartos y estén listos para empacar.

Diane volteó la mirada a Archie y apenada salió de la oficina. Seguramente no se volverían a ver. El breve romance en notas de papel había sido insignificante en comparación con el castigo. A ninguno de los dos les había quedado ánimo de continuar.

Londres 2 de Octubre 1914.

Querido Terry:

Me alegra mucho saber que estás con tu mamá. También te imagino trabajando en el teatro, y me emociona saber que ya ganas tu sueldo. Quisiera ganar el mío también.

Terry, también te extraño, aunque no podíamos hablar en el Colegio, me gustaba verte por los patios. Saber que estabas aquí y recordar nuestra amistad en Escocia era muy reconfortante. Van a cerrar el colegio. La hermana Grey nos habló en misa de que la guerra es inminente y que debemos regresar a nuestros hogares. Muchos de los estudiantes europeos dicen que también irán a América, algunos a Brasil, otros a México.

Pronto regresaré. Si tú quieres podemos vernos el día que llegue a puerto. Está previsto que será el 14 de Octubre, por la mañana.

También me gustas.

Annie Britter.

La guerra empezó en Europa desde finales de julio de ese año, pero en Londres no habían comenzado los bombardeos y la situación era muy incierta. El colegio San Pablo regresó a los estudiantes a sus hogares y cerró sus puertas.

Annie, Archie y Stear regresaron a América.

Patty fue en ese mismo viaje ya que su abuela Martha se encontraba en New York. Sus padres se encontraban en Brasil por cuestiones de trabajo y después se reunirían con ellas.

Al llegar a América se despidieron. Patty se quedó en New York y Stear y Archie se irían hasta Chicago.

Annie, había escrito a Terry avisándole de su llegada y él ya había pedido permiso para ausentarse en el trabajo todo un día.

Terry fue a recibirla al puerto. Annie se veía hermosa y hasta Archie parecía darse cuenta. Todo lo que no le gustaba de ella, su timidez, inseguridad, nerviosismo, parecía haberlo olvidado en Londres, allá en el Colegio.  
Esta Annie del viaje y del puerto tomando de la mano a Terry era otra, definitivamente.  
Sonreía radiante y los ojos de Terry no dejaban de mirarla, y la mano de Terry en la espalda de Annie... causaba bastante molestia en Archie.

-¿Porqué estoy celoso de ella?... -Pensó Archie. Todo el tiempo la acompañé más por compromiso que por convicción. Cuando Annie me hablaba recuerdo verla mover los labios mientras su plática pasaba de largo ante mí... mi mente estaba en otro lado. Ahora aquí estoy Archibald Cornwell siendo ignorado por Annie y el odioso, engreído, petrimetre de Grandchester. -¿Por qué este tipo? -Pronunció Archie en voz alta...

-Ya no debería importarte Archie. Siempre te quejaste de ella, -contestó Stear mientras pasaba con Patty del brazo.

Annie y Terry se alejaron y los perdió de vista.

-¿Y dónde se supone que fue la señorita Britter?, debemos partir de inmediato a Chicago. -replicó Archie.

-Ella se quedará conmigo hasta mañana, -dijo Patty-pidió permiso a sus padres y mi abuela Martha y yo la pondremos en el tren mañana muy temprano.

Este era el colmo, ahora Patty sirviendo de celestina a la descarada de Annie, pensó Archie y con un gesto de molestia continuó con su equipaje rumbo al carro que los esperaba.

-Stear, tu hermano está muy molesto. No lo tomó nada bien.

-Ya se le pasará. No lo entiendo, siempre vio como una carga la compañía de Annie y ahora...

-Ahora se dio cuenta que la quiere, ¿sabes? Ella lloró mucho por Archie en Escocia, pero después de un tiempo apareció Terry y aminoró su tristeza. Lo recuerdo bien.

-Y ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Porque vi cómo se mandaban mensajitos tu hermano y Diane, y pensé que a Archie no le interesaría saber de Annie.

-Tal vez... pero ahora, ¡de verdad no lo entiendo!...

Patty y Stear se despidieron con un largo y apasionado beso. Stear queria casarse con Patty pero buscaría primero un trabajo y le propondría matrimonio en una ocasión adecuada. No en una rápida despedida mientras no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Terry y Annie fueron a tomar un almuerzo. Annie no almorzó en el barco, pues ya tenía plan con Terry.

Mientras conversaban Annie no dejaba de pensar en la mirada de Archie cuando la vio alejarse. Notó que moría de celos y ese pensamiento rondaba su mente a tal grado que en ocasiones perdía el hilo de la conversación con Terry.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ehh... sí.

-Te noto distraída, disculpa, tal vez vienes muy cansada de tu viaje y yo con mis pláticas aburridas.

-No es aburrido.

-Tu cara me dice lo contrario. Annie... ya que estás aquí, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije en la carta?

Annie recordó al instante y se ruborizó.

-Sí, que... te gusto.

-Sí, de eso quiero hablarte. Me pregunto, si tú...

-¡También me gustas Terry! -respondió ella apresurada.

-Vaya... es muy agradable escucharte decirlo, -Terry tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Ya no estarás tan lejos. Digo, no es lo mismo que estés en Chicago a que estés en Londres.

Annie seguía sin sacar la imagen de Archie de su cabeza.

-Voy a ser sincera contigo Terry. Me gustas, pero no podría tener un noviazgo contigo. Te veo como un amigo. Alguien que me ha ayudado a tener el valor de hablar de frente. No he dejado de pensar en Archibald...

-Annie, discúlpame.

-No, tú discúlpame Terry. Me gusta estar contigo, y si pensaba en ti en el Colegio, pero creo que siempre voy a recordar como peleaste en el festival con Anthony... por Candy.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, -dijo Terry con un gesto serio.

-Sí, pero siempre va a estar ese sentimiento que tuviste hacia ella primero como una sombra entre nosotros. Hay algo que no sabes, creo que nadie lo sabe...  
Candy y yo crecimos en el mismo orfanato, siempre fuimos como hermanas. Mi cobardía me ha hecho estar lejos de ella, y envidiar su suerte a pesar de que no he sufrido como ella. Tener tu atención y tu afecto después de que fueron de ella, es algo que todavía necesito sanar. No soy tan buena como crees Terry.

-No sé qué decirte Annie. Pero agradezco que hayas dicho las cosas como son. ¿Te acompaño a la casa de Patricia?

-Sí Terry, gracias.

El camino de regreso mantuvieron una plática superflua, hasta cierto punto incómoda.  
Terry pensó en no volver a escribirle y Annie deseaba que ya no le escribiera.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Cuídate mucho Annie.

-Gracias por todo y ¡hasta luego!

-Sí... adiós.

-"Qué tonto, y yo pensando que se había quedado un día en New York para pasarlo juntos, obviamente solo quería aclarar las cosas conmigo". -Pensó Terry mientras se dirigía a casa de su mamá.


	15. NACE EL HIJO DE CANDY Y ANTHONY

**Nace el hijo de Candy y Anthony.**

 **.**

Los meses pasaron y Candy se acercaba a la fecha de parto. Decidieron irse a Chicago pues allá había buenos hospitales y querían estar seguros de que estarían debidamente atendidos. Anthony aprovechó ese viaje para involucrarse en el ambiente de los corporativos. George ya no estaba con él, pero Anthony no era un atenido. Era un hombre de decisión y quería aprender más y más. Dorothy se fue con ellos y acompañaba a Candy por las mañanas a caminar en las calles céntricas de la hermosa ciudad.

Candy se detuvo frente a un aparador.

-¡Mira Dorothy! Es hermoso!

-Sí Candy, pero ya tiene otros tres iguales tu bebé.

-Es verdad, ¡pero no tiene este hermoso par de zapatitooos! ¿Ves?

-¡completamente de acuerdo!

Frente a ellas se encontraba un pequeño restaurante italiano. Donde preparaban baguettes y pizza. El aroma de pan recién horneado salía hasta la avenida.

-Vamos Dorothy, si saben como huelen, entonces están deliciosos.

-Vamos Candy, con cuidado... apóyate en mí.

Al llegar al lugar se sentaron en unas sillitas con vista a la calle y se acercó el mesero a tomar la orden.

Alguien en el restaurante reconoció la voz de Candy y se acercó a ella.

-¡Qué pequeño es el mundo pecosa! Venir a encontrarte aquí en Chicago...

-¡Teeerryyy! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Sorpresa la que me he llevado yo... ¡estás encinta!

-Sí, Terry, me casé y pronto seré mamá.

-Mmmm, pues Felicidades, supongo...

-¿Y por qué supones?... ¡claro que estamos felices!

-Sí, perdón, no quise molestarte... te ves preciosa.

-Típico en ti Terry, me haces enfadar y después te disculpas.

Dorothy no quiso estar en medio de esa conversación y optó por dejar a Candy conversar con ese amigo...

-Dorothy ¿a dónde vas?

-Candy, estaré aquí afuera... si me necesitas.

-No es necesario que te vayas.

-¡Oh, nada de eso! Pero prefiero darte tu espacio.

Candy y Terry se quedaron solos en el restaurante.

-Entonces, ¿ya te hice enfadar pecosita?

-Terry, no me parece apropiado que me hables así. Estoy casada y tú lo sabes.

-Me acabo de enterar, así no cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres Terry?

-Calma Candy, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo y ahora que por alguna bendición del cielo te encuentro, peleas conmigo.

-Está bien, tienes razón.

-Candy, ¿por qué te fuiste del Colegio? Así sin despedirte.

-No tenía por qué despedirme de ti, Terry, ya bastantes problemas había causado entre tú y Anthony.

-El día del festival, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba y mucho... me dejaste pensando en ti a cada momento.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto Terry...

-Sólo a saber si lo dijiste en serio...

-Madame sus baguettes... se acercó el mesero extendiendo los platillos en la pequeña barra frente a las sillas.

-Gracias- respondió Candy.

-Lo dije muy en serio Terry, pero ya es hora que lo olvides. Yo hice mi vida y tú... no sé a qué estás jugando. Supe que saliste con Annie en Escocia...

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-Pero no resultó.

-Eso no es lo importante Terry. Olvida lo que dije ese día, tú tienes que seguir con tu vida. Si yo no hubiese conocido a Anthony y te hubiera conocido a ti, seguramente estaría a tu lado. Pero el destino no fue así para nosotros.

-No sabes cómo me habría encantado ser el papá del bebé que esperas... en fin, tienes razón. No fue así y ni hablar. Gracias Candy, por todo. Que todo salga bien y espero volver a verte algún día.

-Igual yo Terry, te deseo lo mejor.

Terry besó la mano de Candy y haciendo una ligera reverencia se despidió y se marchó del lugar. Se fue tranquilo con la convicción de dejar de una buena vez los recuerdos en el pasado, ya que ahí pertenecen y vivir su vida plenamente de ahora en adelante...

-¡Gracias pecosa!...-pensó.

Anthony llegó a casa. Vivían en una propiedad de los Andrew, mucho más pequeña que la mansión en Lakewood, pero estaba ubicada en el centro de Chicago, y era por demás acogedora, elegante y era una construcción relativamente nueva.

Candy y Dorothy ya terminaban de poner la mesa. Tenían servidumbre, pero a Candy le gustaba sentirse útil y ayudaba en cosas simples como ésa, o el arreglo de su habitación y cuidar del jardín que tenía la propiedad pues era amplio y tenía incluso algunos árboles frutales.

Candy y Anthony se sentaron a comer.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy señor Brown?

-Excelentemente bien mi cielo, no me gusta presumir pero me siento como pez en el agua en el corporativo... aun así el vaquero que llevo dentro quiere salir y hacer una granja como la de Tom. Candy, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero estoy muy emocionado y quiero compartirlo contigo. He comprado con ayuda de tío Albert unos terrenos enormes en Iowa, el pueblo se llama Davenport. Es hermoso. En cuanto nazca bebé me gustaría llevarlos y que me digas que opinas...

-¡Anthonyyy! ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!

-Así es amor... ¿Y tú día cómo ha estado?

-Mi día...-dijo Candy suspirando... -me encontré a Terry.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Dorothy y yo fuimos a caminar, nos encontramos unos baguettes deliciosos en el camino, por cierto; te traje algunos... y él estaba ahí, en el restaurante.

-¿Se atrevió a hablarte?...-preguntó Anthony en tono serio y mirando fijamente a su esposa.

-Oh, no... bueno, sólo nos saludó.

-No se atrevió a hacer algún comentario sobre tu embarazo, ¿o sí?

-No, sólo nos saludó...

-Mejor para él.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?

-Me parece que necesito descansar Candy, a pesar de que me gusta mi trabajo, llego muy cansado. Te invito a bañarte conmigo.

-¡Qué propuesta tan deliciosa vaquero!...

Prepararon la bañera y entró primero Candy. Anthony estaba fascinado con la imagen de su amada esposa embarazada. La perfecta redondez de su enorme vientre y más aún, saber que en esa redondez se encontraba en un cálido sueño un ser que era fruto de ellos dos, del amor de ambos, era para Anthony un milagro. Y no perdía oportunidad de abrazar esa enorme barriga y hablarle a su bebé. Cada que lo hacía, el vientre de Candy se convertía en un terremoto, el bebé reconocía la voz de su padre.

-¡Anthonyyy, basta!

-!Jajajajajaja, me encanta que se ponga así!

-¡Debe ser porque no eres tú el que lo carga!

-Ya, tranquila, amor...

Anthony estaba a punto de entrar a la bañera colocándose por detrás de Candy, cuando notó como el agua comenzaba a tornarse turbia.

-Candy, ¿qué sucede?

-No sé, -dijo ella nerviosa- pero esto duele… ¡duele mucho!

-Candy, ¡debo llevarte pronto al hospital!-dijo Anthony mientras se colocaba una toalla en la cintura.- ¡Dorothy! ¡Beatriz! ¡Vengan pronto por favor!

Ambas doncellas llegaron corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Oh, por Dios, señor! ¡Disculpe!...

-Dorothy no importa que me vean así, Beatriz pídale al cochero que se prepare. Llevaremos a la señora al hospital.

-Voy para allá.

-Tú, Dorothy, ayúdame a vestirla yo voy a sacarla de la tina.

-Sí señor.

-Vamos...

Los caminos aún estaban nevados. El carruaje se atascaba con la nieve.

-Señor, ¿y si llamamos a la partera? Es que la señora Candy estaba bañándose. Si sale así por muy abrigada que la saquemos pescará una pulmonía.

-Tienes mucha razón, no lo había pensado. Llámenle de inmediato, por favor.

Candy, lloraba, tenía miedo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. En algún momento pensaba que moriría del dolor, pero luego recordaba al bebé de su sueño, sus manitas, su risa y se daba ánimos para ser fuerte. Las contracciones eran muy frecuentes e intensas. La partera llegó y sólo momentos después se escuchó el llanto incesante y lleno de energía del bebé.

Dorothy salió de la habitación y llamó a Anthony. Ella había asistido a la partera en la atención del alumbramiento.

-Señor Anthony, puede pasar ahora.

Anthony se acercó y vio a Candy cargando a su hijo.

-La urgencia ya pasó, pero es importante que venga un médico y revise a la señora y a su bebé. Mi trabajo aquí ya terminó. Felicidades. -Dijo la amable mujer.

Dorothy se encargó de pagar los honorarios y acompañarla a la salida.  
Anthony mandó al cochero a traer un médico.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?

-Cansada, adolorida, pero feliz Anthony. ¡Ya está con nosotros nuestro hijo!

-¡Es hermoso Candy!

-Espero que se parezca a ti.

-Y yo a ti... te amo. Gracias Candy.

Annie visitaba a Candy en Chicago. Vivía bastante cerca de ellos. En una ocasión coincidieron con Archie y Stear que viajaron a conocer al nuevo sobrino.

-Candy, tienes visitas.-Anunció Dorothy.

-¿Quiénes son Dorothy?

-Los señoritos Stear y Archie, ¿los hago pasar?

Annie de nuevo sintió sus piernas temblar y de tantos nervios prefirió regresar el bebé a brazos de Candy. Al entrar Stear y Archie al lugar se encontraron con la tierna imagen de Candy y su bebé en brazos. El aroma de la habitación era exquisito, perfumes delicados, talco, bebé... todo en un mismo y delicioso ambiente.

-Te dejo Candy, te veré mañana. -Dijo Annie.

Candy comprendió a su amiga y no insistió en que se quedara.

-Hola Annie, -saludó Stear.

-Hola Stear, -respondió ruborizada.

-Hola Annie...-saludó Archie con una voz que Annie sintió erizarle la piel.

-Hola Archibald. –contestó ella al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, se despidió de Anthony que en ese momento iba entrando a la casa.

-¿Por qué te vas Annie?

-Anthony, yo... preferiría no estar mientras esté Archibald.

-Te comprendo. En ese caso, te esperamos otro día. Pero por favor, no tardes en venir. A Candy le hacen mucho bien tus visitas.

-Gracias Anthony, ¡volveré pronto!

Annie salió de la casa y caminaba por la banqueta cuando sintió una mano tomarla por el brazo. Era Archie.

-¡Archieee!...

-Annie no tienes que irte cada vez que yo llegue.

-Y tú no tienes que caminar tanto para decírmelo...

-Annie...

-Sí Archibald, esos aires de protagonismo ¡no te quedan!

-Y ¿a quién sí le quedan, podrías decirme? Déjame adivinar, al pedante de Terruce Grandchester...

-¡O tal vez a la escritora Diane Bennett! -dijo Annie mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Archie:

-¿Diane? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

-¡Es tu noviaaa! nada más y nada menos...

-¿Y qué me dices de Grandchester? Ni siquiera volviste a Chicago con nosotros por quedarte con él...

-Archie... ésta conversación no nos va a llevar a nada.

-Si lo hará Annie... - y diciendo esto Archie se acercó a Annie y tomándola de los brazos la besó.

Ya la había besado en el pasado. En Londres, cuando salieron a visitar a la tía Elroy, pero fue un beso hueco, superficial, sin ningún interés real en ella, más bien fue por compromiso, como todo lo que hacía por ella en esos días. Este beso fue diferente. Fue largo, apasionado, celoso, arrepentido, enamorado. Annie quedó encantada y Archie ya no fue capaz de soltarla de su abrazo.

-Cuánto me he equivocado contigo Annie, ¡perdóname!

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor...

Caminaron hacia un jardín que estaba cerca.

-Annie estoy profundamente conmovido. Hoy al contemplar la escena de Candy con mi sobrino en brazos... tuve el enorme deseo de tener algo así para mí. Quiero verte asi Annie Britter, cargando a nuestros hijos. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-Con todo mi corazón Archie.

Un año después.

Candy, Anthony y el pequeño Allan, estaban en la casa de campo que Anthony había comenzado a construir en Davenport. Con el tiempo esperaba que llegara a ser una granja productiva y generadora de empleos.

Allan empezaba a caminar y Candy lo llevó de la mano a un jardín en el que ella misma trabajaba. Anthony caminó hacia ellos para hacerles compañía.

Candy se sintió plena. Su vida estaba completa. Su marido, el gran amor de su vida estaba ahí con ella. Su hijo; hermoso chiquillo con mejillas sonrosadas y ojos azules como el cielo, como Anthony.  
Que más podía pedir. Nada. Llegó al mundo con la mayor de las incertidumbres, fue abandonada, sabrá Dios por qué razón. Pero él no se equivoca y en su infinita bondad le permitió vivir una vida llena de aventura y de gente buena que la ayudó a surgir, no tuvo hermanos pero tuvo los amigos más leales, no tuvo padres pero tuvo dos madres que la educaron con valores y amor y tuvo un padre que la adoptó aún sin conocerla y nunca la desamparo. Vivió pruebas que la hicieron más fuerte. A sus 19 años ahí estaba, con una familia y un gran camino por andar.

-Candy, ¿a que no te imaginas qué tengo en mis manos?

-No lo sé, ¿qué es?

-Una carta de tío Albert; está en Chicago, ¡vendrá a Davenport a conocer a Allan, y a visitarnos unos días!

-Y yo que creía que no podía estar más feliz... hace tanto tiempo que no lo vemos...

Se quedó dormida en el césped mientras Anthony cuidaba de su pequeño hijo. Ella escuchaba las risitas, y la voz grave de su marido que alentaba al niño a hacer travesuras con el cabello de su mamá, le ponían pequeñas ramas, hojas y flores para decorarlo. Ella abrió los ojos y vio la carita de su hijo. Sintió sus manitas en su rostro. Y en un deja vú observó a su hijo correr alrededor de ellos para después caer sobre el césped. Sólo que esta vez no lloraba como en el sueño, esta vez se reía, se levantaba y seguía corriendo. Así como lo hizo Candy ante las pruebas que enfrentó. Pidió a Dios, que esa fuera una señal de la fortaleza de su hijo para enfrentar la vida. Ella y Anthony estarían ahí con él para ayudarlo a que así fuera.


	16. TERRY

**Terry...**

 **.**

Terry se mantenía ocupado en su trabajo, ya tenía papeles secundarios en las grandes representaciones, pero una gran oportunidad llegó a él. Estaba audicionando para el papel de Romeo.  
No le era difícil escalar en el Teatro hacia la fama y no por influencia de su madre, sino por mérito propio, él heredó su talento en la actuación, pero era poseedor de una personalidad única, ya que Terry era demasiado guapo y tenía una voz, una sonrisa, una mirada y un porte que encantaban a cualquiera.

En uno de los ensayos, Terry no podía concentrarse. Alguien hacía unos pequeños ruidos detrás del escenario. No era molesto, pero cuando él necesitaba plena concentración ahí estaba el ruido.

-¿¡Qué pasa ahí atrás!? ¡Necesito silencio!

-Disculpe, estaba trabajando, regreso después. -Contestó una joven.

-¡Sí, hazme el favor! yo también estoy trabajando...

La joven se retiró de ahí, aprovecharía para almorzar algo, ya había estado desde muy temprano trabajando en la escenografía. El mal humor de Terry no la incomodaba, ella ya había escuchado que a pesar de ser un bombón, últimamente su carácter era insoportable.

-Sandy, ¿a dónde vas? Aún no has terminado, me urge que acabes de pintar todo el muro, ¡dijiste que hoy terminarías muchacha!...

-Sí Robert, pero Terry está ensayando y se molestó porque hago ruido. Esperaré a que termine de ensayar, voy a comer algo.

-Está bien, no tardes...

Cuando Terry terminó su ensayo, salió a camerinos y en el pasillo encontró a una joven vestida con un overol manchado con pintura y una boina en la cabeza. Le pareció que esa chica era una facha, pero al pasar junto a ella, la encontró bastante simpática.

-Robert, ¿quién es ella?

-Es nuestra paisajista, ella se encarga de hacer los murales, paisajes y escenografías, justo ahora tiene que terminar el muro donde declaras tu amor Romeo. -¿por qué preguntas Terry? ¿Te molestó en la mañana verdad?

-No, simple curiosidad, nunca la había visto por aquí.

-Bueno, a descansar hijo que mañana habrá más ensayos y te quiero aquí temprano.

-Hasta mañana Robert.

-Hasta mañana Grandchester...

Al día siguiente, Terry llegó más temprano que de costumbre.

Encontró a la pintora trabajando. Llevaba un overol distinto. Pero éste tenía más manchas que el anterior. Le parecía muy despreocupada en su arreglo pero aun así era muy atractiva.  
Alta, delgada, de piel apiñonada, su cabello negro, largo, lacio amarrado en una simple coleta. La boina en su cabeza le daba un toque sexy. Usaba unos botines que la hacían ver más como un obrero, que como una artista.

-Buen día...-saludó Terry, sentándose en un banco alto que ella utilizaba para subirse a pintar a partes más altas.

-Buen día, ¿va a ensayar?

-Sí...

-Entonces sólo guardo mis cosas y me retiro. No tardaré nada.

-No, está bien. No guardes nada, me gusta ver como pintas...

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿sabe? no quisiera interrumpir... escuché a Robert decir que tienen el tiempo encima.

-Sí, estamos un poco presionados... tú también por lo que veo. Ya casi terminas tu trabajo.

Y Terry se puso se pie para admirar de cerca el detalle de la pintura.

-¡Creo que eres una artista!-exclamó él.

-Ah... gracias... sólo es mi trabajo. Siempre me gustó dibujar y pintar, así que no es difícil para mí.

-Te creo, haces un trabajo estupendo...

-Muchas gracias por apreciarlo... De igual forma le diré que cuando usted actúa, me hace erizar la piel, la voz con la que llena el escenario... es muy potente, clara y... varonil. He visto sus ensayos a escondidas y me ha conmovido hasta llorar y otras veces hasta he salido de aquí enamorada de usted...

Terry la miró atento y comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa cuando la escuchó alagarlo. La joven se percató y se ruborizó pensando que había sido muy atrevida.

-No sigas, con eso es suficiente, ya me has alegrado el día. - dijo Terry en un claro coqueteo...

-¡Sandy! ¿Qué haces ahí platicando corazón? ¡Necesito que termines!

-Sí, Robert, ya avancé mucho por hoy... si no te has dado cuenta me quedé a trabajar toda la noche. Sólo que Terry tiene que ensayar. Así que en este momento recojo mis cosas.

-¡Sandy! -Pensó Terry sonriendo, que curioso...

-Listo, me retiro. ¡Gracias Terry!

-Gracias a ti Sandy, nos vemos después.

Sandy se retiró y se fue a dar una ducha a su casa. Tenía unas terribles ojeras y mucho sueño. Desayunó y durmió unas horas. Tenía planeado regresar al mediodía para por fin terminar su trabajo.

De camino al teatro, hacía girar la mirada de varios caballeros que se encontraba a su paso, a pesar de que su forma de vestir para el trabajo no era lo más femenino, ni cuidado.  
Llevaba una blusa con manga corta, un pantalón de trabajo, con pintura pegada que no se pudo quitar con las lavadas, un chaleco, sus botines y su cabello amarrado en un chongo que permitía apreciar su cuello. No llevaba boina.  
Sandy tenía unos bellos ojos cafés, unas cejas algo pobladas pero bien definidas, largas pestañas y tenía pecas salpicadas en nariz y mejillas, tenía labios carnosos y una sonrisa constante en ellos, tenía un cuerpo muy bello y bien formado.

Antes de entrar al teatro se detuvo a comprar algo por si le daba hambre mientras pintaba.

Terry la encontró a la entrada del Teatro comprando galletas a una vendedora ambulante.

-¡Hola otra vez, Sandy!

-¡Hola Terry! Me imagino que ya terminó su ensayo.

-Así es, pero hazme un favor, no me hables de usted. Somos de la misma edad supongo.

-Sí, eso parece. Tengo 20 años, ¿y tú?

-21 -contestó Terry sin perder detalle del rostro de la chica. Oye, no había visto tus pecas. Es que... allá en el interior del teatro no se te notan.

-Sí, soy pecosa. -dijo Sandy mientras terminaba de pagar a la vendedora.

-Sandy, pecosa...

Y ambos sonrieron mientras cruzaban sus miradas. Sandy le extendió la mano:

-Nos vemos después mi estimado Terry, tengo que continuar.

Y dando un apretón de manos al joven actor se perdió en el interior del edificio.

Así pasaron los días. Una mañana Terry se sumergía en el repaso y memorización de sus diálogos. Richard ya le había otorgado el protagónico. Cuando de pronto se escuchó un pleito en los pasillos de camerinos:

-¿Y quién te dijo que tendrás el lugar?

-¡Nadie! pero que yo sepa tampoco puedes dar por hecho que es tuyo.

-Mira Karen, necesitas algo más que andar de resbalosa con Robert para que un papel tan importante sea tuyo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Aquí la resbalosa eres tú Susana, o piensas que nadie se da cuenta de que mueres por Terry y él ni te voltea a ver...

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Preguntó Robert Hattaway quien era director de la compañía teatral.

-Nada Robert, un berrinche sin importancia de Karen... Creo que ya es hora que decidas quién se queda con Julieta. Parece que a Karen no le queda claro su lugar aquí.

-¿Por qué dices eso Susana?

-Robert, he ensayado muchísimo para Julieta, tú lo sabes. En escenario nos acoplamos mejor Terry y yo. Hay mucha química entre nosotros y el público lo percibirá, estoy segura.

-De cualquier manera eso lo decido yo Susana, y a decir verdad no me está gustando nada tu prepotencia.

-¿Prepotente yo? No te equivoques conmigo Robert, no soy así, más bien tienes cierta predilección por... Karen... pero en el mundo del teatro, las preferencias personales no abarrotan las taquillas...

-¡Susana, mide tus palabras! -dijo Robert furioso.

-¡Y tú! Mide tus acciones, ¿vas a dejarla a ella como Julieta? Tus ganancias se quedarán a la mitad...

-No se hable más... Karen, ¡te quedarás con Julieta!

-Susana, pasa a mi oficina para pagarte tu liquidación y tus honorarios correspondientes de esta semana.

Terry, no quiso asomarse al alegato, pero todos se enteraron con detalle pues se escuchó en todo el recinto. Él estaba preparándose con los vestuarios. Hacía varios días que no veía a Sandy.

-¡Sandy! Te esperan los de escenografía... ya están colocando todo y quieren que les digas como acomodar. -gritó uno de los trabajadores.

-Sí, ¡voy en un minuto!...

Terry salió interrumpiendo a la modista y alcanzó a verla. Esta vez no llevaba ropa de trabajo. Pues no trabajaría con pintura.  
Levaba un traje de pantalón y saco que enmarcaban su perfecta y femenina figura. Unas zapatillas sin tacón, porque al ser alta le incomodaba mucho tener que usar tacones, y éste día en particular estaría corriendo de un lado a otro para organizar toda la escenografía y necesitaba estar cómoda. Recogió su cabello en un chongo cuidado y bien peinado y usó un toque de maquillaje que la hacía ver muy atractiva.  
Terry se quedó mudo al contemplarla.

-¡Sandy, pecosa...!

-¡Hola Terry! ¿Qué prisas verdad? -Sintió ella las mariposas traicioneras en el estómago, no quería emociones con Romeo, ella tenía los pies en la tierra y sabía que no podría fijarse en ella.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Ya almorzaste?

-No, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas que te pida algo?

-Sí, necesito que me pidas que almorcemos juntos...

Sandy sintió su rostro sonrojarse. -¿escuché bien? -Pensó. Pero segura y sonriente contestó:

-Claro que sí, en cuanto terminemos con esto nos escapamos, ¿te parece?

-Entonces date prisa Sandy, muero de hambre.

Terry terminó con las pruebas de vestuario y se fue a buscar a Sandy. La encontró hablando con Robert Hattaway y con otras dos personas.

-¿Sucede algo Terry? -Preguntó Robert...

-Sí, sucede que quiero robarme a la artista de escenografía para que me acompañe a almorzar.

Robert miró a Sandy y ella con una sonrisa agregó:

-¡Es que morimos de hambre!

-¡Adelante! ¡Vayan! Pero no se demoren, ¡hay demasiado trabajo! -dijo el director.

-¡Por cierto Robert! Y ya que hablamos de morir... -Dijo Sandy -cuando estábamos colocando la escenografía, los instaladores se percataron de que las luces están muy mal colocadas. Me dijo uno de ellos que si eso se llega a caer puede matar a alguien...

-Gracias por avisarme, iré a revisar con el equipo. Anda corazón ve a almorzar, Terry me va a aniquilar con la mirada...

-Robert, antes de irnos quisiera decirte algo...-Terry se acercó al director y apartándolo un poco del grupo le dijo en voz baja: -Te estimo y respeto mucho, eres mi jefe, pero no quiero que le vuelvas a decir corazón a Sandy... por favor...

Robert comprendió que Terry estaba muy interesado en Sandy y asintió apenado. -Ha sido sin intención, tú sabes que así les hablo...

-Sí, pero ya no lo hagas, al menos no con ella.

Sandy, escuchó la última parte de la conversación y pensó que Terry se habría molestado porque Robert dio a entender que Terry tal vez estaba interesado en ella. Sin pensar más en eso salieron a la calle.

Encontraron un carrito de baguettes y malteadas. Sandy le propuso comer ahí, a Terry le gustó la sencillez de la chica, no pidió ir a un restaurante, aunque él feliz la habría llevado, cualquier otra en su lugar aprovecharía. Terry ganaba un buen sueldo.

-Terry, gracias por el almuerzo. La próxima vez pagaré yo.

-Me parece que eso no será posible Sandy. Un caballero no permitiría nunca a su dama hacer eso.

Sandy sonrió.

-A su dama... murmuró ella.

-Sí, a su dama.

-¿Por qué dices eso Terry?

-¿No es obvio?

-Me encantaría que fuera más que obvio... tal vez si me lo aclaras...

-Me gustas y mucho Sandy.

-¡Qué directo!

-Nunca me ha gustado andar con rodeos.

-A mí tampoco... Terry...

Se quedaron callados, mientras Terry aprovechaba ese tiempo por si Sandy mencionaba algún novio que había sido omitido hasta entonces...

-¿No dices nada? -Preguntó él.

-No me gustaría que jugaras conmigo.

-¿Y por qué crees que jugaría?

-Terry, eres la sensación en el teatro. Ya he visto cómo tus fans te esperan fuera de camerinos y ¡espera a que te vean como Romeo! ¡Será la locura!... La misma Susana Marlowe se derrite por ti, Karen Kleiss, Margaret Wilke también. Eres un guapetón de lo más coqueto. Entonces, me pregunto... -¿por qué fijarte en mí? Y no es que me sienta inferior... simplemente con tanto que tienes para elegir... me gustaría saber, ¿por qué yo?

Tomando sus manos Terry contestó:

-Me gustas por como eres Sandy. Eres bellísima, tienes los ojos cafés más hermosos que he visto. Tu sonrisa me tranquiliza aunque el día sea de prisas y tensión. Me encanta verte con tu overol lleno de pintura. Me fascina tu talento y la pasión con la que haces tu trabajo. Me gusta tu cabello, tu voz, tus pecas... Últimamente no me ha costado trabajo madrugar para llegar al teatro y sé que es por ti, porque voy a verte...  
Y para ser más sincero no me interesa ni Karen, ni Margaret, mucho menos la engreída de Susana, ni alguna fan por atractiva que sea. Me gustas tú Sandy.  
Ahora dime, si son motivos suficientes o necesitas más para darme una oportunidad...

-Creo... que con eso es suficiente... -miraba encantada la pecosa al actor.

Terry y Sandy se acercaron despacio. El rodeó su cintura. Sus labios se tocaron en un delicioso roce. Terry empezó entonces a besar suave y lentamente los labios de Sandy. Ella lo abrazó tiernamente. Y así dieron inicio al amor que sería la aventura de su vida.

Siempre compartiendo escenario... Sandy plasmando con pinceladas toda la inspiración que su amado caballero le daba con su amor y Terry plasmando en su actuación las escenas que su musa le inspiraba en los momentos de hacer el amor.

Entonces Terry siguió con su vida y se enfocó en el bello presente que también tenía pecas y una sonrisa capaz de borrar cualquier recuerdo por doloroso o necio que fuera.


	17. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

 **.**

Me levanté del césped. ¡Tengo la cabeza hecha un nido de pájaros! Y tengo frente a mí a los responsables.

-Anthony, Allan, ¡están en serios problemas!...

Les dije aguantándome las ganas de reír al ver la carita de asombro que ponía mi bebé mirando a su papá como buscando su apoyo.

Anthony riéndose de mí, se puso de pie y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Cargó en sus brazos a Allan que se tallaba sus ojitos y bostezaba en señal de querer su siesta de la tarde.

Entramos a la casa y Anthony me dijo que tomáramos un baño, quería llevarnos al pueblo a comer. Allan ya estaba dormido.

Ya estando listos, Escuché como llamaban a la gruesa puerta de madera. Miré a Anthony extrañada. No era fácil el acceso a nuestra finca y mucho menos eran frecuentes las visitas.

Anthony, me miró preocupado y acercándose a la ventana me dijo:

-No abras, yo me encargo.

Abrió la puerta y la felicidad se apoderó de las siguientes horas.

Stear, Patty, Archie, Annie, Albert y su novia Stella nos habían visitado.  
Anthony no se veía sorprendido, más bien la sorpresa fue para mí. Ya lo tenían planeado.

Pasamos una velada muy agradable, platicamos de todo. Patty y Stear se casarían en tres meses, ya esperaban un bebé. Annie y Archie también estaban comprometidos pero hasta el año entrante sería la boda.

No me agradó del todo Stella, pero quién soy yo para opinar. Albert siempre me apoyó en todo, merecía mi consideración y respeto. Stella Marcocchio era una joven italiana que Albert conoció en un viaje a África.

Hija de un empresario adinerado, era la típica niña mimada y boba que está acostumbrada a tenerlo todo.

Y al decir todo, me refiero a alguien que cree poder tener lo que quiera y a quien quiera sin importar nada.

Albert se desvivía en atenciones y caricias para ella. Pero a ella parecían agradarle más las atenciones de mi marido...  
Regresó aquella sensación de la mujer del horrendo abanico en la estación de trenes de Chicago, años atrás. Exactamente el mismo malestar, incomodidad y... celos. ¡Ahí estaban de nuevo, haciendo su odiosa aparición!

Anthony era amable con la italianita, pero no más de lo normal y ella olvidándose de que venía acompañando a Albert a mí casa le dirigía las miradas más atrevidas y buscaba tener contacto con él.

Lo que parecía iba a ser una velada maravillosa amenazaba con echarse a perder por ella.

Traté de mantener mi paciencia. Albert no se merecía una escena de mi parte. Pero esta noviecita suya, estaba sobrepasando los límites.

Afortunadamente no fue necesario que yo interviniera. Albert en algún momento se dio cuenta y se disculpó diciendo que se retiraba, iría a dejar a Stella a su hotel en Chicago.

Stella por su parte se notó molesta, pero sin tener más opción se despidió también.

Cuando se fueron volvió la calma a la reunión.

Me sentí mal por Albert. Lo quiero mucho y lo menos que esperaba y deseaba para él era una mujer como Stella. Además que por su causa Albert prefirió retirarse. ¡Qué injusto, tanto tiempo sin verlo y que ésta bruja lo arruine!

-¡Es que ella es muy obvia! Decía Patty.

-Y Candy la estrangulaba con la mirada -agregó Annie.

-¡Candyyy! ¿Estabas celosa mi amor? -Preguntó mi marido.

-¡Claro que nooo! -contesté, no iba a aceptar que esa tonta me hizo pasar un mal rato. -Lo que no me explico, es cómo Albert pudo haberse fijado en esa muchacha.

-Me imagino que Stella se acercó al tío en parte por interés. Es un hombre poderoso -comentó Stear.

-Tiene muchos atributos; es poderoso, guapo, joven, amable, encantador. -Comenté

-Suficiente Candy... ya entendimos, -dijo Anthony en parte en broma, en parte molesto.

A veces, me equivoco... Ese comentario sobre mi querido Albert, aunque sincero, no fue nada acertado. Tal vez sea parte de mi inmadurez. Hay muchas cosas que debo aprender.

Algo positivo resultó del descaro de Stella Marcocchio esa tarde. Las pláticas sobre el incidente provocaron carcajadas. Las imitaciones que Annie, Patty y yo hacíamos de ella volvieron el ambiente relajado y divertido.

Preparamos una cena sencilla y quemamos bombones en la chimenea, brindamos con champagne. Con todo y que estuviéramos en una casa de campo, mi amado Anthony tenía una reserva para ocasiones especiales, y esta era definitivamente una muy especial.

Estuvimos hasta altas horas de la noche y la plática sólo fue interrumpida por el llanto de Allan, que despertó para tomar su leche y su cambio de pañal, pero Dorothy se hizo cargo. Aunque yo me ocupo de mi hijo, ella me vio tan feliz que atendió a mi bebé mientras nosotros seguíamos con nuestra fiesta. Gracias Dorothy...

Ahora me preocupaba Albert, ¿qué pasaría con él? ¿Por qué Stella estando con un excelente hombre se comportaba así?

Annie, Archie, Stear y Patty estuvieron con nosotros toda una semana. Albert regresó con nosotros a los dos días del incidente con su novia.

-Seguro que estás bien? -Preguntó Archie.

-Estoy mejor que de haber seguido adelante con ella -dijo Albert con una sincera sonrisa. ¡Vamos, mis queridos niños! No se preocupen por mí, no llevo prisa.

Albert nos miró a todos y nos dijo que al contrario de querer casarse, quería estar soltero por un tiempo para compartir con nosotros momentos como ése.

Yo lo observaba discretamente, de vez en cuando al recordar la infancia de Anthony, Stear y Archie, a él se le nublaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

Hicimos caminatas por el terreno extenso que había adquirido Anthony. Hicimos pic-nic a orillas del Misisipi. Remamos en bote. Creo que disfrutamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, todos juntos. Como la familia que ya somos.

Después de esa semana volvimos todos a Chicago, Anthony y Albert cerraron un trato importante con una empresa de Canadá y yo me dedicaba a mi hijo.

Recibí una carta del hogar de Pony. Mis madres estaban muy felices y agradecidas por la ampliación de las instalaciones y el apoyo económico que otorgaba Anthony mensualmente en nombre de ambos.

Hasta ese momento me enteré de que Anthony había hecho todo eso. Una de las muchas cosas que amo de él, es que no va por ahí ostentando sus buenas acciones.

Le agradecí y aunque traté, de verdad, traté de no llorar no me pude contener, ya que soy como bien saben una llorona y me dijo en un gesto que para mí fue admirable, que nunca terminaría de agradecer a esas dos mujeres por haber sido mis madres. Me demostró una vez más cuánto me ama.

Un día en el portal de las rosas también me dijo que si volvía a nacer, pediría a Dios volver a estar conmigo. Yo... yo pido a Dios que me permita disfrutar cada día a su lado. No sé cuánto vayamos a vivir. No sé si haya otras vidas. Estoy con él en esta vida. Eso es lo importante.

Nos hemos tenido que regresar a Davenport, ya hay un grupo muy grande de trabajadores ocupados en la construcción de establos, caballerizas y sistemas de riego. Tom vino desde Chicago a asesorar a Anthony. Ha estado unos días aquí y parece llevarse muy bien con Dorothy.

Albert nos ha escrito informándonos de la salud de la tía Elroy. Está delicada en el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago.  
Tiene problemas de presión arterial. Quisiera visitarla a pesar de todo. Pero mucho me temo que si lo hago empeorará su salud. Entonces mejor me quedo en casa.

Anthony partirá mañana muy temprano y regresará por la tarde, con la finca llena de trabajadores no quiere dejarme sola, aunque yo tengo a Dorothy y a Tom con nosotros.

Con el pretexto de asesorar a mi esposo, disfruta bastante su estadía aquí... y yo sé la razón...

Eliza, Neal y Sara Leagan se portaron tan mal conmigo desde que recuerdo, que a pesar de que no guardo rencor hacia ellos, no vale la pena mencionarlos.

Al pensar a la tía Elroy en el hospital, viene a mi mente el interés que siempre he tenido por la enfermería. ¿Qué tal si estuviera trabajando en el Santa Juana? No estaría nada mal ¿Eh?  
Empezaré este mismo año. Nunca es tarde para realizar mis sueños... aunque, viéndolo bien, mis sueños ya se han realizado.


End file.
